


The Obelisk Queen and the Prince of the Pro Leagues

by Raina921



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina921/pseuds/Raina921
Summary: AU After Alexis had regained herself from the Society of Light's influence, Aster was the one who helped to piece her broken spirit back together again. But what happens when she decides to confess her true feelings to him? Well, they decide to have sex. A LOT. Rareshipping lemon one-shot collection.Please read and review, because both Rareshipping and Aster/Edo Phoenix do not get enough love!
Relationships: Aster Phoenix/Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis stared intently at the gently falling rain outside the window of Aster’s yacht. It almost felt as if she were willing it to give the answers that she was searching for. How could it be that just yesterday, everything between her and Aster had been completely normal? She had a thought that they had developed enough trust as friends to tell each other whenever they had made an important decision in their lives. Yet Aster had decided to go into battle against Sartorius seemingly on a whim. Completely alone, without so much as a hint to her about his plans. Alexis couldn’t figure out what had changed for Aster this time. She didn’t want to even consider the possibility, but could it be that their time together so far had not been nearly as significant to him as it was for her?

It had only been a little over a month ago when Alexis had encountered Aster by herself for the first time since he had come to Duel Academy. Feeling shaken after coming out of the Society of Light’s control, she had lost confidence in herself as a duelist. It had been Aster who had found her that day, all alone in the school’s duel field while she attempted to regain some sense of herself before the brainwashing earlier in the year. Alexis had asked Aster how someone like him who had to duel for a living managed to keep his focus and not let things like this upset him. He had done his best to answer her truthfully and even managed to talk her into having a practice match with him. Since then, they started meeting each other every day. Sometimes at the dueling field or in a secluded location outdoors. But eventually, Aster’s yacht became the favored place for their evenings together. Gradually, Aster helped Alexis find the courage to get back into dueling again. But it was more than that. They ended up telling each other more about themselves and their lives than they had with anyone else. Alexis liked the idea of Aster being her “secret friend” that was separate from everyone else she knew. And apparently, Aster felt the same since he never told anyone else that they were hanging out together so much.

But gradually, Alexis began to feel something more for Aster. At first, it was simply the fact that she realized that she did indeed, find him attractive. Of course, she had noticed his good looks on the first day that she had seen him in person. Back when Aster had hidden his true identity from everyone to test Jaden in a duel. But that was different. Despite her appreciation of Aster’s physical appearance, it hadn’t been enough to make Alexis want to run off and catch him alone or anything like that. He was still just another duelist like Jaden and the rest of her friends. However, once she started spending time alone with Aster, Alexis became _ very _aware of the fact that he was a boy and she was not. With Jaden and her other male friends, it had been so easy to just joke around and hang out together without giving their genders another thought. It was part of the reason why she liked them. Usually, boys treated Alexis in a ridiculous manner with their over-the-top title of her as the “Queen of Obelisk”. It was either that or they were simply downright perverts when it came to her, sometimes even both. But with Aster, there was definitely a difference. He saw her as any other girl, but at the same time, Alexis could never completely relax around him. Whenever they were alone on his yacht, she became hyper-aware of every movement he made. Every time their hands brushed accidentally, if he sat close enough to her, or even if he just looked at her unexpectedly before he started to say something. That feeling was always there. A sort of nervous energy that had both frightened and excited Alexis at the same time. And she knew that it could only mean one thing: she was attracted to Aster. It was something she had never felt for another boy before. She had thought that she felt something for Jaden, but now Alexis knew that it wasn’t in the way she had initially thought. Sure, she cared about him. But after experiencing how she felt around Aster, Alexis knew that it didn’t go any farther than that with Jaden. Simply put, there was no chemistry. That spark she felt whenever she was with Aster just wasn’t happening with Jaden.

When all was said and done, Alexis could tell that she was feeling something a lot stronger for Aster than she had with anybody else. But it wasn’t until earlier today when she realized just how deep her feelings for him ran. When it looked like Aster had dissolved into a pile of nothing right before her and Jaden’s eyes after he had lost to the Light of Destruction-possessed Sartorius, Alexis felt pain and despair that was stronger than anything else she had experienced before. Then, the overpowering sense of relief she felt after seeing that Aster’s “death” had merely been an illusion. However, it was short-lived when Sartorius had attempted to use Aster as a bargaining chip to get Jaden to hand over his satellite key. Seeing the unconscious Aster laying there above the lava pit, steps away from death, Alexis had pleaded desperately with Jaden to give Sartorius his key, despite that it could mean the destruction of the planet. Luckily, Jaden couldn’t bring himself to let someone die right in front of him when he had a chance to save them. And then, how she had run frantically after Hasselberry to save Aster when he started to be lowered into the lava pit once the keys were taken again. How all she could think about was getting to Aster and saving him no matter what. Once he was finally safe and awake again, Alexis knew the truth: she was in love with Aster. In that moment, sitting beside him with her arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace, it didn’t matter to Alexis that a satellite had been about to burn the world to ashes. All that mattered was that Aster was safe and sound again. Alexis felt like she wouldn’t have had any regrets at all even if they were all going to die right then and there. Because she loved Aster and that was all that mattered.

Aster sat next to her on the couch, eyes facing downwards towards the last dregs of tea in the mug he had clasped in his hands. Based on Alexis’ expression, he could tell that he was in trouble big time. He could feel it. He remembered how they had promised not too long ago that they could always trust each other about anything. How they told each other things that they didn’t always want to share with anybody else. But he had gone against that last night. Sure, everything with the D and Sartorius had happened fast enough so that there wasn’t exactly time to tell Alexis of his plans. It had all been spur of the moment and fraught with peril. But Alexis might not see it that way. The last thing Aster wanted to do was hurt Alexis. He was afraid to admit it, but when her face was the first thing he saw after regaining consciousness after his brush with death near the lava pit, it felt like the happiest moment of his life. To know that she had feared for his life. To see the tears and smile of relief on her face. To simply sit there in her arms while the world itself neared destruction made his heart feel as if it were soaring. In that perfect moment, there was only him and her and nothing else mattered. Aster knew enough of his own feelings to tell that something had been developing for him when it came to Alexis. But now that he knew the truth, just how would he go about telling her? Alexis was the only girl he had ever loved in his life. But despite how relieved she had been to see him alive and well today, it looked as if trust between them may have been broken beyond repair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alexis finally started to speak. Aster braced himself for the assault he had been dreading to hear.

“I don’t understand _ why _ you couldn’t have just told me where you were going in the first place, Aster! First, I don’t hear from you all day and night yesterday. Then the next day, Sheppard tells me that you had jumped out of a helicopter like a crazy man on the way back to school so that you can run off to stop Sartorius by yourself! Did you ever even _ once _stop to think just how worried I would be!?” Alexis said emotionally.

“Alexis, I know you’re angry with me and I’m sorry for that. It was never my intention to make you worry. But believe me when I say that there was a very good reason why I didn’t tell you anything before I left yesterday.” Aster said apologetically.

“Try me.” Alexis challenged Aster.

“Well, to put it simply, there just wasn’t any time. Yesterday when I when I went to see the D after I heard from him after finding out he was alright after what happened during his match, I didn’t think there was cause for any alarm. I figured I’d just meet up with him and we’d talk for a while. I had planned to tell you about it later since I was pretty sure he wanted to talk to me alone and I didn’t think you’d be comfortable meeting him yet. But things turned out worse than I ever could have imagined…” Aster said.

Aster explained everything he had found out from the D. His horrifying discovery that the man he had trusted for years-the man who had _ raised _Aster after his father’s death-had been the one responsible for it all along. How he had been forced to duel for his life. And lastly, what he had learned about the Light of Destruction and Sartorius.

Throughout the whole story, Alexis remained silent. Her expression grew more and more horrified with every detail Aster gave to her.

“My god… Aster, I’m so sorry! I had no idea that you had went through something like that…” Alexis apologized quietly. Her heart ached just from hearing the pain in Aster’s voice. It wasn’t fair. Hadn’t he been through enough already!?

“It’s alright. You didn’t know. And there wasn’t enough time to tell you anything after it was over. I had to try to save Sartorius as soon as I had a chance. Though a lot of good _ that _turned out to be. I couldn’t even keep my promise to my best friend and save him when he needed me the most. I had to rely on Jaden to do that for me. Some hero I turned out to be…” Aster said, scoffing a bit at the end.

“I don’t want to hear you beat yourself up like that, Aster! You did everything you could until the very end to help not just Sartorius, but everyone who would have been killed that day! It doesn’t matter whether you failed or not! You had the courage to try in the first place and that is what really matters! A lot of people don’t even do that. And you didn’t fail at everything you did against the Society of Light. You stopped the D when he was possessed by the Light and finally put your father’s soul to rest by avenging him. And you saved me…” Alexis insisted passionately.

“How did I save you? I did nothing to help you when you were in the Society of Light.” Aster argued.

“Why would you? You didn’t even know me back then.” Alexis countered.

“That doesn’t matter. You were still a person in trouble, and I should have tried to help you.” Aster insisted.

“But I’m not talking about then. I’m talking about afterwards. When I was lost as to how I should continue as a duelist and started questioning if I truly was strong enough to go on trying to help my friends, you were there to help pick up the pieces and find a new resolve for me. That meant more to me than you could ever know, Aster. It still does, along with how you’ve been here for me…” Alexis explained.

“Alexis…” Aster trailed off, not sure how to respond without revealing too much of his feelings.

After a few more moments of silence passed, Alexis decided to proceed with her confession. It was all or nothing now, and she didn’t want this to be nothing anymore.

“Aster, when it looked like you weren’t going to come out of this alive today, I was more afraid than I ever thought I would be. And that’s when I realized the truth. Aster…I love you. And not just as a friend. There is a difference between how I feel about you compared to my other friends, and I had only just started realizing this not that long ago. And I don’t want us to be apart. I don’t know if you feel the same way that I do or if you ever could. But I just wanted to let you know how I feel. Because today made me realize that there might not always be a chance to…” Alexis confessed.

Aster’s eyes widened in shock. Never once had he believed that Alexis might feel the same way about him. After all the other disasters that had happened in his life when it came to the people he cared about, why should this be any different? Despite his attraction and growing feelings for her, Aster had always kept silent. He had believed that she wanted Jaden, not him. He told himself that she had no reason to choose him instead. He wasn’t the special one, the hero with the power to change destiny, the bearer of the Gentle Darkness, the one who could change a person just by dueling them, the one who brought smiles and hope to everyone. Why should she choose him over Jaden? Sure, he had his charms with being the rich and handsome top-ranking celebrity pro duelist. But Alexis didn’t value people for things like that, and that was one of the reasons why he had fallen for her in the first place. When he was with her, he wasn’t the “Prince of the Pro Leagues” that fans were always dying to talk to. He was just Aster and was quite content to stay like that whenever they were together. Alexis was his safe harbor. The one he could go to when the day was over, and he wanted to someone to listen and try to understand everything that had happened in it. He loved seeing her smile and laugh, how she analyzed and carefully considered everything he said before giving her opinion on something. She was the one he wanted to hold onto forever and not let go of. To show her his feelings in more than just words. And now he finally had a chance at a future with the girl he loved…

Fearing rejection, Alexis had turned her face away from Aster slightly once she saw the look of shock and bewilderment on his face.

_ It’s all over now… I’ve scared him away. There was never a chance he felt the same as me. Why should he!? He’s amazing, mature, and courageous. And I’m just a girl who needed someone to practically hold my hand just to get my life back together! Aster deserves someone much stronger than me… _Alexis thought to herself miserably.

Alexis was startled out of her thoughts when Aster’s hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“You do not know how much I have hoped that there was ever a chance of you saying those words to me. And you’re not the only one who feels this way. I love you more than anything, Alexis Rhodes. Throughout all of this, you have been the anchor that has kept me in place and given me even more reason to keep fighting. I have never felt the way about another girl before that I do for you… I’ve lost enough in my life to let myself doubt that I would have a chance for something this perfect, and that made me afraid to try for more with you. But now that you have proven my fears wrong, I want to give us a chance to be together. So, since you’ll have me, I’m going to love you and try my best to become a man that you deserve.” Aster confessed softly.

“You already are, Aster…” Alexis said tenderly as tears of happiness fell slowly from her eyes.

Aster pulled Alexis into his arms for a deep, passionate kiss. Alexis only barely registered that this was her first kiss ever. That this was her first kiss with _ Aster _ was the far more important detail for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a soft, pleasurable sigh against his lips. When her lips had parted due to this action, Aster took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, beginning a heated make-out session for them.

Alexis moaned quietly into Aster’s mouth as their tongues’ movements changed from gentle caressing of rubbing and rolling against one another to a frantic duel of hungry lapping and forceful strokes as their saliva mixed together. Her hands gripped and threaded Aster’s silky, silver locks of hair tightly like an anchor to keep her in place. She felt as if she were drowning in pleasure more quickly by the second.

Aster moved his arms that had been wrapped securely around Alexis’ waist to her white uniform jacket. After slowly unfastening and sliding it off her, he then positioned his right hand under her black sleeveless turtleneck shirt. He slowly caressed the silky-smooth skin of her waist and stomach, causing her to let out more appreciative sighs and moans. The feel of her bare skin was absolutely electric and had him wanting more fast.

“Mmm… Aster…” Alexis moaned blissfully as she felt Aster’s hand slid slowly upwards and snaked its way under her bra. Feeling the feather-light strokes and circling motions of Aster’s fingers against one of the most sensitive areas of her body was starting to drive her wild.

Alexis positioned herself on the couch so that she was straddling Aster’s lap. Then, while still locked in a tight embrace as they shared another heated kiss, she bucked her hips forward and started to grind against Aster.

Feeling his erection start to grow more prominent from Alexis’ unexpected action, Aster let out a slight growl of arousal. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this sweet torture if they didn’t continue to more satisfying activities. By now, Alexis had pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it aside, leaving Aster in his black dress shirt and now-loosened tie.

In between more fast-paced grinding, Aster broke their kiss and panted a bit before managing to speak again.

“Alexis… Just how far do you want this to go?” Aster asked breathlessly.

Alexis paused her hip motions and looked straight into Aster’s eyes with a determined expression before answering him.

“As far as it can go. I want all of you, Aster.” Alexis said seriously.

“If that’s what you want, I’m not going to say no. But I need to ask you this again anyway: Are you really sure that you are ready for this now, Alexis? I don’t want you to just make this decision on a whim right now because you got caught in the heat of the moment. We only just told each other how we feel. There’s plenty of time for all of that later if you decide you want to wait. And I don’t want you to feel pressured when you’re with me.” Aster said gently. He was trying to show Alexis that he truly did care about her feelings. But at the same time, another part of his brain was cursing himself for not taking the chance to just go full speed ahead.

“I almost lost you today, Aster. So, I want to take every chance I have to enjoy being with you to the fullest. I love you and I’m completely sure that I’m ready for us to do this now. So, you don’t need to worry about anything else.” Alexis reassured Aster firmly as she placed her hand gently on the side of his face.

Feeling reassured by Alexis’ words, Aster placed his hand gently against the one she had against his face. He then leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

“I love you too, Alexis. And I’m going to show you that in more than just words. So, let’s go to my room now.” Aster said with a gentle smile.

Xxx

Once they were in Aster’s room, Alexis barely had time to look around it a bit before Aster had grabbed her in his arms for a kiss that was so sensual and passionate that it made her knees go weak and buckle underneath her. Just like that, her shirt and skirt were pulled off her and discarded easily to the floor. Aster then laid her gently down on the bed. He paused to smile softly and tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear before he started to undress himself. Alexis couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping a little once Aster’s chest was bare. Clearly, doing all those sports that she had found out he did back when she heard from Jaden’s friends about what they had found out from researching him before Jaden’s first formal duel with Aster had paid off for his physique. Aster’s lean muscles stood out nicely. But at the same time, it wasn’t enough to make him to give him an overly muscular or broad bodybuilder look either. He was just right. 

Alexis had barely had time to drool anymore over Aster’s chest when his pants came off, revealing his long, lean legs below the black boxer shorts with the evidence of his erection bulging out from the fabric.

Once he got into bed next to her, Aster started trailing kisses along Alexis’ stomach, making his way slowly up to her chest. Alexis’ breathing turned into quick, shallow gasps during the whole process as she grew more and more eager for each new move of Aster’s.

Aster quickly unclasped Alexis’ bra, freeing her large mounds of perfection for him to start his handiwork on. He cupped one breast into his hand, causing her to moan in pleasure. Then, with the palm of his hand resting against her nipple and his fingers splayed out around the sides, he slowly drew his fingers forward towards the center of her breast, dragging them along her skin in a grasping motion. Sighs of bliss escaped from Alexis’ mouth as Aster worked his magic on her. Once he started on stimulating her other breast, Alexis ran out of patience.

“Ahh! Aster, please!” Alexis begged.

Aster chuckled a bit at Alexis’ pleas. “Looks like someone’s excited!” He teased as he stroked his finger against the now-wet area in the middle of Alexis’ panties, causing her to let out a whimper of desire.

“Like I’m the only one!” Alexis retorted smugly as she pointed not-so subtly towards the tent that Aster had pitched in his boxers.

“Hmm… Yeah, that _ is _a problem. Why don’t you help me solve it then, Alexis?” Aster pretended to contemplate seriously before his voice took on a sultry edge in his question at the end as his hot breath fanned against Alexis face.

Aster pulled off his boxers, groaning lightly in relief as his erect cock was freed.

Alexis couldn’t help staring dumbfounded at the sight before her. She had seen photos of male anatomy online before back when Mindy and Jasmine had tricked her into viewing some of their not-so-innocent favorite places on the web. But nothing could have prepared her for this. Aster’s cock looked so large that she wondered just how the heck he had managed to keep it under his pants all this time without anybody being able to see a thing. And even more than that, just how was it supposed to fit inside of her?

Aster must have noticed the uncertainty in Alexis’ expression. He took her hand gently in his and looked at her concernedly.

“Are you alright, Alexis? We don’t have to do this, you know.” Aster said, worried that the full impact of the situation was just now starting to hit her.

Alexis shook herself out of her daze at Aster’s words. “No, I’m fine. I just didn’t expect it to be so…big.” She admitted somewhat awkwardly.

“Why, thank you.” Aster said teasingly.

“I think I want to…try something.” Alexis said carefully.

Alexis reached forward and tentatively touched Aster’s cock. She then started slowly stroking the length of it with the tips of her fingers, starting from the base and going all the way down to the tip. Aster sighed appreciatively at her actions, letting his eyes close in relaxation.

“Agh… Alexis, that feels so good…” Aster moaned as Alexis started stroking his shaft with her whole hand now. She was taking the time to experiment with different types of touches, seeing what he liked best.

“Go higher. Yeah, right here.” Aster said somewhat breathlessly as he guided Alexis’ hand with his own until it was resting on the head of his cock.

Alexis started to pump the top of Aster’s cock with her hand. His moans grew more insistent until a few drops of liquid came out from the head. Alexis watched in fascination as the drops of pre-cum were squeezed out. Aster sighed and panted a bit in contentment once Alexis released her hold on him, figuring that was all that he had wanted to be done this time.

Once he had recovered from Alexis’ ministrations, Aster slid her soaked panties down her legs. Then, after laying her down on the bed, he used his knees to help pry her legs apart.

Alexis gasped as Aster inserted a finger between her parted slit. He started to leisurely pump and stroke inside of her folds.

Alexis’ breathing grew heavy and hot with lust as Aster stroked her clitoris with the pad of his finger. He then added a second and third finger, amping up the pleasure in her tight, wet walls even more.

“Aaah! Aster, yes! This…feels so good! Uh!” Alexis moaned ecstatically as Aster relentlessly pumped and stroked inside of her lovely folds. She couldn’t believe how good it felt.

Aster continued his sensual assault between Alexis’ legs, making her squirm and cry out even more. He used different motions with his fingers, from soft circles to a scissoring gesture, paying special attention to the small bud.

The final straw came for Alexis when she felt Aster’s fingernail graze softly against the hot, sensitive flesh of her clitoris. She threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as she felt her climax hit.

“Oh, my god… That was amazing, Aster!” Alexis praised Aster as her breathing returned to normal.

“That’s good. Because I needed to prepare you for the real thing. Are you ready?” Aster asked seriously.

“Yes.” Alexis answered firmly, trying not to let her nervousness show. Despite how much she wanted this with Aster, she still couldn’t help feeling a little anxiety. This would be her first time and she didn’t know just how much it would hurt.

Aster paused for a moment and frowned slightly, as if he had just remembered something he didn’t like.

“What’s wrong?” Alexis asked curiously.

“I’m not sure we can do this, Alexis. I just realized that I…don’t really have any protection on hand right now.” Aster answered truthfully.

Alexis’ face heated up at Aster’s confession. Truth be told, she hadn’t even thought of that herself to begin with. But thankfully, Aster’s words had reminded her of something else. Something that her parents would probably never know just how grateful she was to them for right now.

“Well, to tell the truth. You don’t need it, anyway.” Alexis said in embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” Aster asked curiously.

“I’m on the pill, actually.” Alexis answered.

“Just why are you on birth control right now?” Aster asked somewhat skeptically.

“It’s not me. Back before I started here last year, my parents were worried. After the whole thing with the abandoned dorm and Atticus going missing, they didn’t want me to come here. They were afraid that something might happen to me, too. Eventually, Mom decided that it would be good for me to get some closure by being at the same school Atticus had been to. So, she convinced Dad in the end. But one of the conditions he had was that I start on the pill. He was worried about me being alone on an island with lots of boys and maybe even criminals since he thought something bad must have happened to Atticus. I’ve been getting the prescription from Miss Fontaine for two years now. So, we’re pretty safe if you still want to do this, Aster.” Alexis explained. Her somber memories of the time her brother was missing took her out of the mood for a moment.

“That’s quite the story, I’ll admit. Don’t worry, I trust you, Alexis. But I can’t help almost feeling sorry for your poor, naive parents now. They thought that they were protecting you from dangerous thugs who might try to violate you. But they probably never imagined that what you would _ really _need protection from were devious young pro duelists out to corrupt your innocence.” Aster said jokingly.

Alexis couldn’t help laughing a little at Aster’s joke. Then, turning serious again, she voiced her real concern to Aster.

“Aster, before we start… I’ve, um, never done this before. So, I probably won’t be, um, good at this.” Alexis confessed embarrassingly. Her face was now bright red.

Aster smiled gently at Alexis. She was so adorable when she got embarrassed like this. But he wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine.

“Alexis don’t worry. You’re not going to do anything wrong; I promise. I’m going to enjoy this because I love you. So, you don’t need to worry. You’re the only one I _ can _enjoy doing this with now.” Aster said gently. And it was true. Aster had slept with a few other girls before back when he was on tour for the pro leagues. But those times hadn’t meant anything to him. They simply happened just because it was easier to spend time with someone in a hotel room after duels since it was the only place they could go to escape the reporters. And when a boy and a girl were left alone in a place like that with no adult supervision, things could happen pretty easily between the two of them if they were willing for them to.

“Thank you, Aster. I needed to hear that. I love you too, and I don’t want this with anyone else either. So…I’m ready now.” Alexis said determinedly.

“Alright, then.” Aster agreed softly. After leaving a gentle kiss on her lips, he slowly entered Alexis, going in a little at a time.

Alexis grimaced slightly at feeling of Aster being inside of her for the first time. She could feel his cock stretching out her walls as they started to accommodate his size. But even though it did hurt, she was also relieved that it wasn’t feeling _ nearly _as bad as she heard it would be.

“Alexis, are you alright? I can stop if you want.” Aster said in concern when he saw the look on her face.

“I’ve…been better. But it’s not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Just a bit uncomfortable. Don’t worry, Aster. I’m fine.” Alexis reassured him.

“Okay, good.” Aster said in relief. The feeling of Alexis’ tight, wet walls all around him was amazing. But at the same time, the urge to move when he couldn’t yet was torture. He was dying to start pounding her into the mattress right away, but he knew that he would have to wait until Alexis adjusted to his size. More than anything, this was all about her and he wanted her to enjoy it.

“Are you okay?” Alexis asked hesitantly as she noticed Aster’s somewhat strained expression.

“Yeah, I’m okay. But god, you’re so tight!” Aster hissed.

“Is that…a good thing?” Alexis asked in confusion.

“Yes, it is a _ very _good thing.” Aster answered with emphasis.

After taking a few more minutes to adjust to his size, Alexis smiled and nodded her head slightly at Aster, signaling that she was ready for him to start moving.

As Aster started slowly rocking his hips, Alexis started to become overwhelmed with pleasure. She had thought that the pain would be what she needed to prepare for, but _ nothing _could have prepared her for the heavenly feeling of friction between her legs that was becoming stronger by the second as Aster’s cock rubbed against her inner walls with each mind shattering thrust.

“Uhhh… Ngh~! Oh, Aster! Aster, _ yes _! This…feels so good!” Alexis moaned erotically. Her breathing came out in shallow pants and gasps as Aster continued his slow rhythm of thrusting.

Aster groaned lustfully at Alexis’ reaction. Her tight, wet heat was all around him, consuming him with so much pleasure that he couldn’t think of anything else. The inner walls of her pussy squeezed his cock tightly in a prison that he had no desire of escaping from.

“Oh, my god… Alexis… Unngh!” Aster moaned low and deep, the sound erupting slowly from the depths of his throat. The way her walls sucked his cock right back in with wet dripping and sloshing sounds was a huge turn-on for him. Watching and feeling the vacuum effect of it in action like this was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced in his life. But only because he was doing this with Alexis. Her sexy moans and whimpers only put his senses into overdrive even more.

Alexis thrust her hips upward, trying to keep in time with Aster’s thrusts. He growled appreciatively at her efforts.

Aster leaned down and took Alexis’ breast in his mouth. He teased her nipple with his tongue, lightly stroking it with the tip and sides. He then started lapping greedily against it with his whole tongue. Alexis let out a noise that was a cross between a squeak and a yelp. To Aster, it sounded adorable, yet so sexy at the same time. He then proceeded to repeat the process on her other breast, all while he slowly made love to her.

“Hnngh~! Uh, Aster! I-I can’t- I think I’m going to- Ngh!” Alexis moaned in utter bliss as she started to feel her orgasm approaching.

“That’s right. Let it all out for me, Alexis! I’m almost there! Ungh~!” Aster moaned excitedly in anticipation of what was to come for them.

Aster increased the speed of his thrusts until he was pounding wildly into Alexis, their hips colliding against each other again and again. The force of it created an insistent wet, slapping sound that echoed loudly around the room. The mattress creaked like crazy and the headboard was slamming against the wall from the force of Aster’s thrusts. All of that along with his and Alexis’ loud moans and screams, and there was no way in hell that they could have gotten away with doing this in one of the dorm rooms at Duel Academy.

Finally, Alexis felt the muscles of her inner walls contract and squeeze around Aster’s cock even tighter as her orgasm hit her full force.

“Uhhh! AHN! ASTER! ASTER!!” Alexis screamed her lover’s name repeatedly in the throes of sexual passion as she rode out her orgasm. Then, with a final burst of pleasure, Alexis let out a high-pitched scream of ecstasy as hot liquid exploded all around her walls, pouring down her legs.

The explosive force of Alexis’ orgasm triggered Aster’s almost immediately afterwards. He moaned and grunted animalistically as he drilled even harder in her walls. His throbbing cock had swelled to the breaking point and Aster braced himself for the explosion to follow.

“Oh god, yes! Aleexis~! I’m gonna cum! Hnrgh! UNNGH~!” Aster moaned in ultimate pleasure. Jets of hot, sticky semen shot out of his cock with the force of a bullet, coating and filling up Alexis’ womb to the brim until some of it even leaked out of her.

Aster and Alexis held each other tightly for a few minutes in the aftermath, panting heavily from the exertion. Then, once they had recovered, Aster slowly slid his now-limp cock out of Alexis and rolled over until was laying next to her side.

“That was amazing, Aster… I guess I can say that you make love as well as you duel, huh!?” Alexis praised Aster, joking a bit at the last part. Aster tended to let compliments go to his head, so Alexis usually tried not to go too far with him. But after _ that _experience, she figured that it didn’t hurt to stroke his ego just a little.

“No, even better since I’ve never lost at this.” Aster returned the joke, causing Alexis to giggle.

For a moment, neither of them said anymore. They simply enjoyed basking in the afterglow as they lay in each other’s arms.

“Aster?” Alexis asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Aster murmured drowsily.

“I love you…” Alexis said softly.

“I love you too, Alexis. And I always will…” Aster promised softly. From how horrible yesterday and the better part of today had turned out, Aster couldn’t have asked for a better ending. Sartorius and Sarina were safe, the world had been saved from destruction, and more than anything, the girl he loved was by his side. For the first time in a long while, Aster was content and happy with his life.

  
End chapter

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When Alexis woke up, she wasn’t sure where she was at first. The dark blue silk sheets definitely weren’t the same as the set from her room in the Obelisk Blue girls’ dorm. And the bed itself seemed a bit bigger than she remembered. As she turned onto her side, Alexis let out a light gasp of surprise when she noticed the person next to her in bed.

Aster chuckled softly at Alexis’ reaction to him. “Well, good morning, beautiful.” He whispered gently into her ear, his breath lightly tickling against the skin there. He then leaned in closer and delicately brushed his lips against hers.

Relief and delight flooded Alexis’ brain as she recalled the events from last night. Aster was safe and with her for good now. She couldn’t stop the pleasurable flush that darkened her face as she thought of how they made love before falling asleep last night, happy and content in each other’s arms. It all seemed too good to be true.

“I was worried that I would wake up and find out that none of this was real… That it was all just a wonderful dream I had had.” Alexis confessed quietly.

Aster’s face darkened briefly in understanding of Alexis’ words. He would have been lying if he said that he hadn’t been worried about the exact same thing happening. After all, it wouldn’t have been the first time for him with all he wished for in his life that could have turned out differently.

“I know what you mean. I was afraid too, Alexis… But I’m here now and this real. Not just now, but forever. I promise you that.” Aster said soothingly.

“Aster…” Alexis exhaled softly. She sighed with pleasure as Aster wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

Alexis moaned blissfully into Aster’s mouth as their tongues caressed and rolled off each other seamlessly. Aster’s hands glided gently down the curves of her waist, moving further down south by the second. As she pressed her body up against his, she let out a slight gasp of surprise when she felt his rock-hard cock against her leg.

Aster groaned in approval at Alexis’ actions. He brushed the tip of his cock up lightly against her slit, relishing the sound of the mewling and whimpers of desire that came from his teasing.

“Aster, please!” Alexis begged in a breathless-sounding whine, eager to repeat their actions from last night.

“Please _ what _?” Aster teased seductively, pausing to lick Alexis’ earlobe.

“Aster, _ please _! Make love to me again!” Alexis begged in a frantic whisper between her heavy breathing and quiet gasps of pleasure.

“And again and again and again…” Aster whispered sultrily; his lips attacked Alexis’ again.

Alexis moaned lustfully as she rolled over onto her back. She then gripped Aster’s hands tightly, trying to pull him on top of her.

Aster smiled at his lover’s eagerness. “I thought we’d try something a little different this time. How do you feel about being on top?” He asked.

Alexis’ face reddened at Aster’s suggestion. “Well… I guess I could try. But I don’t know how good I’ll be at it at first.” She said self-consciously.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. It’ll be fine. Here, I’ll help you.” Aster reassured Alexis gently. After rolling over onto his back, he helped her position her body on top of his, placing his hands on her hips to help guide her.

Alexis gasped in arousal at the feeling of fullness inside of her again. With Aster’s hands placed firmly on her hips to guide her motions, she started slowly moving up and down on his cock.

“Ungh… Oh, my god… Yeah, that’s good. Keep going, just like that. Ride me, baby.” Aster moaned sultrily. The soaked folds of his lover continually coming down and enveloping his cock in a tight squeeze felt like heaven.

“Uh! Aster~ Oh, god!” Alexis moaned ecstatically as Aster started thrusting upwards in time to her riding, his cock hitting all the right places at once.

Alexis’ movements gradually got faster until she was bouncing up and down on Aster, causing the bed springs to squeak loudly in protest. He grinned perversely as he enjoyed his little show above him. Alexis’ breasts bounced around, her eyes shut tight with her head tilted back in ecstasy as they continued their lovemaking.

Aster reached up with his hands and started to gently massage Alexis’ breasts, pausing to lightly tease her nipples with the tips of his fingers. The effect on her was electric. Alexis squealed and called out for him even louder as he continued his sensual ministrations. Once he was done stimulating her breasts, Aster’s hands slid smoothly down Alexis’ waist until they reached her bottom, which he then proceeded to lightly caress and squeeze, driving her closer to the edge.

“Uhhh! Mmmhh~ Aster, I can’t- Hold on- Uh, AAAHH!” Alexis moaned and whined in utter bliss as she felt herself come undone, the pleasure finally becoming too much for her. Hot liquid ran down her legs a little as she let out her orgasm. She collapsed weakly on top of Aster, breathing shallowly from her climax.

“Mmm… Very good. But I’m not done with you just yet…” Aster purred seductively against Alexis’ ear. She gasped in surprise as he flipped her over until he was on top. He then started pounding, driving his cock deeper and faster into her with each thrust.

Still weakened from her earlier passionate efforts, Alexis could barely make a sound as Aster drove himself faster and faster towards the edge, frantic to get his release. But the sight of him grunting and growling wildly above her was quickly enough to get her going again, too.

“Uhhh… Uh, Aster! Make me come again!” Alexis pleaded.

Aster growled in reply. He pinned Alexis’ wrists down with his hands in a firm grip. He then proceeded to plow into her like no tomorrow.

“Alexis, ugh! Oh god, I’m gonna- UNNGH! ~” Aster yelled in ultimate pleasure as he finally found his release. Streams of thick, sticky semen shot out and coated Alexis' womb.

At the same time, Alexis felt her second climax hit her. She screamed and moaned, calling out Aster’s name like a chant as she lost herself in immeasurable ecstasy. The fruits of their labor mixed together inside of them in a hot, gushing eruption, effectively cooling their desires.

Once the aftershocks of their lovemaking had died down, Aster leaned over and gently kissed Alexis. “I could definitely get used to waking up like that.” He said amusedly.

Still exhausted, Alexis could only manage a vague chuckle in response to Aster’s words. Truth be told, she actually felt like she could go back to sleep now with how much energy she felt she had spent during their latest passionate encounter. And more importantly, just how were they ever going to stop now that they had discovered this private heaven between them?

As Alexis’ shifted over towards the other side of the bed, her eyes caught the numbers on Aster’s digital clock on the table near the bed. Seeing the time displayed, she was suddenly wide awake.

“Oh, no! We’re going to be late for school! And we’ve already missed more than half of first period! We have to go!!” Alexis said in a panicked tone. She quickly lifted herself out of Aster’s comfortable embrace and started to get out of bed. How could she have let this happen!? And just what would she tell Dr. Crowler when he asked her just why she had been so late to his class this morning? Somehow, Alexis didn’t think that he’d be too thrilled if she told him that she had missed over half of his class because she had been busy having sex with her boyfriend.

“Calm down. It’s okay.” Aster reassured Alexis gently. He couldn’t help smiling in amusement at her crazed expression.

“How can you say that!? Maybe it’s not a big deal for _ you _, but I can’t start missing classes like this, Aster!" Alexis argued.

“Alexis, there is no school today.” Aster answered simply.

Alexis calmed down slightly from Aster’s words. But she was also skeptical. How had she not known about this? Did she have the days mistaken somehow and it was actually already the weekend? But surely that couldn’t be it…

“What do you mean? Today’s still a weekday. Isn’t it?” Alexis said in confusion.

“Look. This came this morning.” Aster said. He handed Alexis his cellphone so she could look at it.

Alexis peered curiously at the message on the screen. It simply said that all classes were cancelled for today due to “recent events”. She frowned. The whole world had almost been destroyed from a satellite that was going to burn everyone into a crisp and over half the school had been brainwashed by a cult, and all they could call it was _ that _?

“Oh… Wish I’d seen that earlier…” Alexis said in a deflated tone, feeling more than a little embarrassed about her little outburst now.

“What’s wrong? Eager to get to class so that you can show me off as your new boyfriend!?” Aster teased Alexis.

Alexis smiled and swatted Aster lightly on the arm. “You wish!” She shot back playfully.

“Well, it seems I don’t have to anymore. I’ve seen the way guys around here treat you and I don’t like it. But now that you’re mine, they won’t be getting away with that anymore.” Aster promised.

Alexis blushed at Aster’s words. She would be lying if she said that she wouldn’t appreciate having her annoyingly persistent fans off her back thanks to being with Aster now.

“Anyway, we’ve got the whole day together now. So, what do you say about having some breakfast with me?” Aster suggested.

“That sounds great, Aster. But I think I need to, um, clean up a little first.” Alexis admitted ruefully.

“Heh, indeed you do. You can use the bathroom in here if you want. I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen, so just take your time and let me know if you need anything.” Aster said.

“Okay.” Alexis answered as they both got out of bed. As she started to head for the bathroom, Aster took her hand in his and turned her towards him.

“Alexis, I love you.” Aster said softly.

“I love you too, Aster…” Alexis answered in the same tone. They then paused for one another gentle kiss before parting, eager to start spending their day and whole life together.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The hot water from the shower poured down steadily from above Alexis, helping to ease away all the tension in her muscles. It was Saturday evening, and she had decided to take a quick shower while Aster was out getting dinner for the two of them, most likely from some carryout restaurant in the city. She had originally intended to be in and out, but the shower in the luxurious bathroom on Aster’s yacht had proven to be much more comfortable than Alexis had thought it would be. She had assumed that he’d be running on some kind of limited hot water tank what with being on a boat and all, but surprisingly, that didn’t seem to be the case. The powerful, steady force of the hot water had been going on for over a good ten minutes now, surrounding Alexis with a cloud of steam.

It hadn’t been long since they had become a couple, but Aster was already proving to Alexis that he was serious about doing everything he could to make sure they were happy together. They were spending as much time together as they could, both during and after school. Besides the endless conversations and leisure time they enjoyed with things like studying and dueling together, Aster had taken Alexis out on their first date just yesterday. He had thought that keeping it simple by just going to a small café on the outskirts of town would be enough to not attract too much attention to themselves. Boy, had he ever been wrong. It had taken less than a few minutes for all the customers and staff to surround them, desperate for details about Aster’s newfound relationship with Alexis. They had been forced to leave just to avoid even more people and the media that the crowd was most likely summoning through their texts to friends and posts on social media sites. Aster had apologized to Alexis for their bombed date, insisting that things would calm down eventually now that they had gotten their first public appearance together out of the way. To make up for it, he had bought them takeout and sailed his yacht out to a small island so that they could have a picnic together. And he had even special ordered a bouquet of lilacs for her. He had explained that he had chosen the flower for the symbolism behind it, which was first love; his only love.

Of course, ever since their first night together after confessing their true feelings to each other, the physical side of Aster and Alexis’ relationship had continued, somehow becoming even more amazing each time they surrendered to the festering passion between them. Sex was now a regular occurrence for them. Every night on the yacht was filled with filled with euphoria as they gave themselves to each other again and again; fanning the flames of lust and desire until Alexis was positive that there was no heaven after her life was over unless Aster was there with her.

Alexis’ thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone enter the bathroom. Even though she knew that it was highly unlikely that it would be anyone else besides Aster since he was the only one with keys to the yacht and wouldn’t trigger the yacht’s security system that he had installed, she still couldn’t help tensing up.

“Relax, it’s just me.” Aster’s voice came reassuringly, as if he had sensed his girlfriend’s unease.

“I knew that! Did you get dinner?” Alexis said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment by quickly changing the subject.

“Yup. I went to that new Thai place that you told me about last week.” Aster answered.

“Oh, great! I had forgotten to tell you that I wanted that for next time. Thanks, Aster. I just need a few more minutes and then I’ll be out.” Alexis said.

“That’s fine. I don’t mind waiting. But it’s kind of hot in here, so I think I’ll take my shirt off.” Aster said casually.

Alexis heard the light drop of fabric as Aster’s shirt and jacket was tossed onto the floor. Her heart began to race as she realized what was going on here.

“Hmm… Still a bit too warm for my taste. I should take my pants off, too.” Aster said with a knowing smile. He quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. Then, knowing that he was going to get exactly what he wanted in a few minutes, he proceeded to peel his boxers off as well.

Without any further warning, Aster pulled back the shower curtain slightly and stepped inside to join Alexis.

“Hope you don’t mind if I join you.” Aster said in a low, sultry voice. Alexis blushed furiously at his boldness.

Aster’s eyes greedily traveled down the length of Alexis’ naked body. And what a vision she made, indeed. Her graceful, slender form was covered with drops of water from the shower; the nipples of her full breasts already erect with anticipation. Her wet golden-brown hair framed against her beautiful heart-shaped face that had taken on a lovely crimson flush from his proximity while her hazel brown eyes were widened in shyness. She looked like an angel who had descended straight from heaven. _ His _angel.

“Our food will get cold…” Alexis said hesitantly. For how many times she and Aster had already had sex, it had never been anywhere outside of their bedroom. This was something entirely new for her and she wasn’t sure just how well she could perform in any less-than-comfortable positions.

Aster couldn’t help smiling softly at the embarrassed expression Alexis wore. Despite how far they had gone together when it came to doing the deed, she still retained a sense of innocence and modesty whenever they were intimate that he found absolutely adorable. Alexis wasn’t one for all the dirty talk that lots of other girls enjoyed using in these situations and had always been a bit of a turn-off for Aster. Granted, she would resort to using the certain cruder word for sexual intercourse occasionally to refer to exactly what she wanted him to do to her. But it didn’t really go any further than that. It was just one more thing that he loved her for.

“Then we’ll just heat it up…” Aster whispered seductively against his lover’s ear, his breath lightly tickling her skin. The double meaning in his words was quite obvious.

Without further protest, Alexis melted into Aster’s arms, sighing in pleasure as his lips found hers. With his arms secured firmly around her waist, Aster kissed her passionately. Their tongues invaded each other’s space, swirling against each other in a frantic dance. Alexis moaned quietly into his mouth; arms wrapped tightly around his neck as an anchor to hold her place.

When they broke their heated kiss for a breather, Aster tilted his head back against the shower water to catch some in his mouth. He then proceeded to kiss Alexis again, letting the water he had collected mix and spill into her waiting mouth. After the second kiss was over, they both couldn’t help grinning mischievously at each other from the new erotic element that had been added to it.

“I think I’ll clean you up a bit first before we get started. Although you’re going to be getting so very _ dirty _after being so clean.” Aster said seductively.

Aster took the bottle of body wash in the corner and squeezed some into his hands. Not even bothering to use the sponge, he then proceeded to slowly lather and rub the soap all over Alexis’ body with his hands.

Alexis’ breathing grew hot and heavy as Aster’s hands leisurely explored every inch of her body. His hands were everywhere, leaving a trail of fire with the way they slid smoothly over her skin. She started moaning softly from his actions.

“Mmm… Aah, uh! Aster, please! I need you now!” Alexis begged her lover with a breathless moan after he had given her breast a slight squeeze.

Aster laughed quietly under his breath. “Okay. Then I guess we better not waste anymore time…” He said quietly.

Aster helped position Alexis so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. With her back pressed up against the shower walls, Alexis sighed in pleasure as Aster slowly slid his cock inside her walls. The tight, full fit of his erection made them both gasp, their breathing quickening in arousal.

Aster started slowly moving his hips, sliding and circling them against Alexis’ as their lovemaking proceeded in a sensuous dance.

“Ohhh…Aster. Ngh!” Alexis moaned in ecstasy as her lover’s movements gave her more pleasure by the second. Each thrust took her breath away as she was driven closer to the edge.

“You like what I’m doing, Alexis?” Aster asked in a sexy whisper, his voice a bit breathless from the pleasure from the wonderfully wet, tight walls convulsing all around him.

“Oh, god! Yes, yes, yes! Uhhh!” Alexis moaned in answer.

“So tight… Yeah… Ungh…” Aster moaned quietly.

Aster leaned over and took Alexis’ breast in his mouth. He traced the tip of his tongue in a circle around her nipple. He then sucked as much as he could of it ravenously, his mouth making loud slurping noises in the process.

“AAAH! Oh, yes! Please! Make me cum, Aster! Mmmh~” Alexis yelled in ecstasy. She knew that she would reach her breaking point soon and needed Aster to go all out on her now.

Releasing her breast with a wet pop, Aster grunted and gave the side of Alexis’ ass a light smack, causing her to let out a sharp squeak. He then got down to business and started pounding away into her tight, wet walls.

Alexis’ moans gave way to shrill screams of pleasure. In between those and the wet smacking sounds from Aster’s thrusts were her shouted demands of, “Harder!” and “Faster!” All the noises of their lovemaking blended in a cacophony that echoed loudly in the large bathroom with the pounding water above them.

“Haah! ~ Ahn! ~ Aster, I’m going to- HNNGH!!” Alexis moaned and screamed in a frenzy of passion as she climaxed.

“Hnnrgh! Oh, yeah~! Ungh! UNNGHH~!” Aster growled sexily as he found his release at the same time as Alexis. After one last slamming thrust, the dam broke and the flood let loose, filling up Alexis to the brim as Aster’s hot semen sprayed all over her womb. All of the extra fluid that couldn't be contained spilled over and until it ran down the shower drain.

Once the flood had ended, Aster and Alexis still clung to each other, panting heavily as they recovered from another incredible feat of shared passion. Then, Aster slowly pulled out and planted Alexis’ firmly back on the ground while keeping a firm hold on her.

“Well! That certainly worked up an appetite for me! Why don’t we go have dinner now?” Aster suggested cheerfully.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Alexis scanned the display rack of swimsuits carefully; trying to figure out which one she would like the best. It was Friday afternoon and she and Aster were shopping at a small outlet mall to get ready for their weekend together in the city. It would be her first time staying away from the island with him and she was excited for it. Aster owned his own penthouse in Domino City that he usually stayed in during his local Pro League match schedule. And of course, that also meant that it came with its own swimming pool.

“I think I might want this one. What do you think?” Alexis asked Aster as she held up the swimsuit that she was leaning towards. It was a simple dark-blue one-piece, leaving no room for any cleavage to show.

“Hmm… I don’t know. I was thinking more of something like  _ this _ .” Aster answered with a devious smile. He reached towards the clothes’ rack and presented his choice to his girlfriend: a skimpy light-blue bikini that looked as if it would just barely cover Alexis’ most sensitive body parts.

Alexis let out a slight sigh of exasperation at Aster’s choice. “Do you always have to be such a pervert? I don’t want a bunch of people staring at me in this.” She complained.

“No one else has to. You can just wear it when we are alone together. And I’ll still buy you the other one, too. That’s a fair compromise, isn’t it?” Aster bargained.

Alexis didn’t know just why this was so important to Aster. After all, what did it matter to him when he was the only one who already got to see what was  _ under  _ her swimsuit? But she decided to just go along with what he wanted this time since he had proposed a fair compromise.

“Alright, fine. Now let’s hurry up and buy these so we can get out of here before someone notices us.” Alexis said. She and Aster were both wearing disguises of sorts with different outfits and him hiding his hair under a baseball cap while her hair was braided. But it wouldn’t take forever for someone to realize their identities in a small store like this if they looked at them hard enough.

Aster chuckled lightly, happy to have his small victory. “Looks like somebody’s eager…” He teased knowingly.

Xxx

Later that day, Alexis walked out onto the deck area of Aster’s luxury outdoor swimming pool after changing into her new bikini.

“So, what do you think?” Aster asked casually from his seat at the edge of the pool as he casually dangled his feet over the edge and into the water. He was wearing dark-blue swimming trunks that accentuated the deep blue of his eyes well.

“It’s perfect. We’re outside, but we’ve also got some privacy thanks to this being in the back and the gate.” Alexis answered as she pointed to the fancy black wrought-iron posts around the pool area.

“I do like it, but the only thing that is making this perfect for me is you…” Aster said softly.

Aster got up and walked away from his place by the pool until he was standing directly in front of Alexis. She felt a shiver of pleasure as Aster slowly stroked her cheek with two fingers, leaving a trail of heat with his touch. 

While Alexis was still trying to recover, Aster slowly pulled her towards him in an embrace with his hands secured firmly around her waist. He then pressed his lips against hers in a soft, sensual kiss. Alexis let out a small sigh of contentment into Aster’s mouth as their tongues stroked each other gently. His hands started massaging the soft curves and dips along her waist, eventually coming to her back and stomach. Each movement of his hands electrified her nerves on every area they invaded. It was all too wonderful to bear.

Before things could get too much more heated, Alexis gently pulled away from Aster’s embrace, breaking their kiss. “I wanted to swim, remember?” She said jokingly.

“I remember. But I hope you didn’t forget to put on some sunscreen first?” Aster enquired.

“Oh, that’s right! I knew I was forgetting something!” Alexis exclaimed.

“No worries. I brought some with me.” Aster offered. He went to the small umbrella table and retrieved a bottle of sunscreen from the duffel bag he had left there with his towel. He then handed it to Alexis.

“Well? Aren’t you going to help me put it on? It’s hard to reach my back, so I could use an extra pair of hands.” Alexis said with a seductive smile. Despite saying that she was ready to swim, she felt that this was simply  _ too  _ good to pass up.

“With pleasure.” Aster answered in a low, sultry tone.

Alexis laid down on her stomach on a towel spread out near the deck. Aster then squeezed out some sunscreen from the bottle until both his hands were full of it. He then proceeded to rub it onto the skin of her back, using soft yet vigorous strokes.

“Ah, that’s good. A little higher. Yeah, right there.” Alexis murmured contentedly.

Aster’s hands eventually made their way to the other areas of Alexis’ body, starting with her arms and then up her legs. Her breathing grew heavy as the rubbing and caressing continued to get stronger and more deliberate the closer his hands crept to her extremities.

“Now for the other side. On your back.” Aster commanded Alexis sultrily.

Obliging silently to Aster’s order, Alexis turned over until she was laying on her back, giving him access to the other side of her body.

Aster started rubbing the sunscreen onto Alexis’ stomach, turning her heavy breathing into sharp gasps of pleasure. The fact that he could give her so much pleasure with just his hands alone was a testament to his skills of being a great lover. It wasn’t until Aster started slowly tracing his fingers along her bikini lines once he had made it to her upper legs that Alexis started to lose it.

“Mmm…Uh, Aster!” Alexis moaned quietly.

Aster gave a soft growl at Alexis’ reaction. Before she knew it, they were caught up in a tangle of arms and limbs as Aster got on top of her and started covering her body with hungry kisses.

“Alexis…” Aster moaned into his lover’s ear as they rolled around together on the towel. His hands and lips were everywhere, consuming them both with the desire for something more.

Aster’s hips ground against Alexis, causing them both to moan loudly at the feeling of his hard erection that was practically straining to be free from the restrictive swimming trunks. He slammed his lips against hers and started making out with her ravenously in time to their frantic grinding.

Just as Aster was about ready to tear off Alexis’ bikini and start having his way with her right there. She broke away from their kiss and pushed his arms slightly away from her.

“How about a little race first?” Alexis asked mischievously. She motioned towards the pool with a wave of her hand.

“You’re on!” Aster agreed, still somewhat breathless from the kiss.

Alexis and Aster both dove into the pool and started swimming quickly towards the other end, each trying to outlast the other’s stamina and speed. Between both of their physical fitness and experience in the sport, it was a close race. But Aster wasn’t a pro athlete for nothing. He reached the other side slightly before Alexis did.

“Looks like I win.” Aster said smugly once they had both recovered. He then pushed Alexis up against the wall of the pool and started picking up again where they had left off on the deck.

Eventually, Aster’s hands worked their way to the back of Alexis’ bikini, undoing the ties until it floated off her breasts into the water. He pressed his chest up against hers into a tight embrace as they kissed. Alexis’ moans increased in volume at the feeling of the firm planes of muscle on Aster’s mildly toned chest smashed up against her soft breasts.

“Alexis, I need you now!” Aster practically begged. He pulled down his trunks and stepped out of them with his feet from under the water. Luckily, Alexis was busy removing her bikini bottom at the same time by undoing the ties on it so that Aster wouldn’t just rip it off in his fit of horniness.

With her back still against the pool wall, Alexis let Aster lift her lower body up and wrap her legs securely around his waist. He then started slowly thrusting into her, his hips moving slowly in gentle circles and strokes. The water lapped softly around them, adding a new erotic element to their lovemaking.

“Uhhh… Aster! This…feels so good! Ooohh~” Alexis moaned softly; her eyes closed in bliss.

“Ohhh, god yesss~ This is  _ so  _ good! You are the sexiest thing alive, Alexis!” Aster hissed in pleasure as he listened to more of his girlfriend’s hot moans and whimpers.

“Ngh~! Uh, uh! Harder! Please, Aster!” Alexis begged her lover frantically. The continual wet, slippery feeling of Aster’s rock-hard cock sliding back and forth inside of her tight, soaked walls was driving her crazy and she needed even more.  _ More _ .

With an animalistic-sounding growl, Aster started pounding away. The water was now splashing quickly around them, engulfing the two lovers in a torrential circle of passion.

“Oh! Oh! Aster, I’m going to- Yes! Oh, yes! AAAH!! UHHHNN~!!” Alexis screamed in moaned in complete and utter ecstasy as she felt her climax start to hit.

“Ohh, fuck~! Alexis! Ungh! UNNGHH~!!” Aster rutted and growled as he hit his limit at the same time as Alexis. His thrusts were going too fast for any sense of rhythm at this point. Aster’s cock twitched, and with one final slam of his hips against hers, another torrent started underneath them, extinguishing what the water couldn’t. 

After the splattering of the sticky, hot goodness had ended for them both, it took Aster a good minute to calm his labored breathing, completely spent and satisfied. He then carefully slid his now-limp cock out of Alexis and helped her regain her bearings on the floor of the pool.

“Now I see why you wanted me to wear this when we’re together!” Alexis joked as she held up the now-soaked bikini pieces in front of Aster.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A slight breeze blew across the ocean next to the small island a little ways out from Duel Academy that Aster’s yacht was parked next to. A sea of stars dotted the night sky as the boat swayed gently from the waves. Aster and Alexis were resting leisurely together on the deck of the yacht. Aster was sitting cross-legged with his hand casually stroking Alexis’ hair while she lay curled up below him, her head resting in his lap.

“We should definitely do this more often.” Aster said contentedly.

“Definitely. It’s so nice and peaceful out here at night.” Alexis agreed, snuggling closer against Aster until she was leaning against his chest.

“Heh, this is nothing special, really. But I do like being out here away from all the main traffic. Especially since reporters aren’t allowed on Duel Academy property without permission.” Aster said.

Alexis murmured in agreement to Aster’s words. Since they had started having regular dates, Aster had been taking her everywhere: fancy restaurants, movie theaters, museums, shopping centers, amusement parks, gardens, aquariums, you name it. She had always been referred to as a queen at school, but Aster knew how to truly treat her like one. In his mind, nothing was too good for her and no expenses were spared on his part when it came to her happiness. But as much as she loved all the new experiences she was having with Aster, Alexis still liked simple dates like the one they were having now, too. The constant media attention with the reporters and Aster’s fans asking questions and for autographs was still steady enough to prove irritating for a while whenever they went out in public together, despite things having calmed down somewhat since their first disastrous date attempt at the diner.

For a few minutes, nothing else was said between them. Then, Alexis spoke up, remembering something that she had been meaning to ask Aster about.

“So… When did you know for sure?” Alexis asked her boyfriend carefully. She knew that she didn’t have to specify what she was asking to him.

Aster smiled thoughtfully for a moment as he recalled the memory. He then answered Alexis’ question.

“Remember the day you came over during the Genex Tournament? You were happy because you had just spent the day enjoying watching the duels. For the first time, it wasn’t about your dueling anxiety or nightmares, or anything that was going on with the Society of Light. You came over just because you wanted to spend time with me to relax and nothing else. I realized then just how beautiful you were when you smiled. I was seeing your true smile for the first time and it made me feel so…peaceful and happy. Like I could just watch you like that forever and everything would be fine. That was when I knew that I had fallen in love with you.” Aster confessed quietly.

Alexis felt as if her breath caught in her throat from hearing Aster’s confession. She had already told him when she had known of her own feelings for him for sure after he had been saved from the Light of Destruction’s Lava Pit of Doom that fateful day. But she hadn’t thought that he had started to feel the same way that much sooner than her.

“Why didn’t you say anything back then, Aster? That just doesn’t seem like you.” Alexis asked.

“Normally, you would be right. But not when it comes to things like this. I really thought that you didn’t see me like that and that if I told you the truth, you wouldn’t want to spend time with me anymore. Even if I couldn’t have you, I at least wanted to keep what we did have, Alexis.” Aster explained somberly.

“But what made you think that you wouldn’t have had a chance with me, Aster? No offense, but a lot of girls like you a lot, so wouldn’t you at least have considered the possibility that one who had been spending so much time getting to know you already could be open to at least trying to see where things could go with you on a few dates, maybe?” Alexis enquired, stating her point honestly.

“I thought you wanted…someone else.” Aster admitted hesitantly, not eager to bring up the subject.

“Who are you talking about? Jaden?” Alexis asked bluntly.

“Well… You were always with him and his friends a lot. And I knew that it had been that way since last year before I was even here. Guess I was worried that it would just be another duel I couldn’t win against him.” Aster admitted with a somewhat sad smile.

Alexis took both of Aster’s hands in hers, causing him to look straight at her. “Aster, once you started becoming a part of my life, there never was any competition for you.” She insisted firmly.

“You mean you never liked him that way…at all?” Aster asked curiously.

“I thought I did at first. But it wasn’t like that. Simply put, I thought Jaden was interesting. He was a guy who didn’t care about what dorm he was in or how others saw him. He didn’t see this whole school as a big competition like everyone else does. He just wanted to have fun. Jaden is probably the most honest person I’ve ever met, and I respected that and how brave and determined he was. I still do. And I saw a lot of those qualities in you, too. It’s also a lot easier to talk to you about a lot more things, Aster. But I realized that there was something else that was missing with Jaden.” Alexis explained.

“And what was that?” Aster asked.

“I already told you on our first night together that how I feel about you is different from my other friends. What I meant was that with them there was no, well…attraction.” Alexis answered, blushing awkwardly.

Aster smiled slyly at Alexis’ answer, liking where this was going.

“Once we started hanging out alone more, I was just a lot more…aware that you were a guy and I wasn’t. I guess that’s the easiest way for me to put it. And once I realized that I felt that way around you and not Jaden, I felt…very confused. At least at first. I realized that I only felt that way around you, and that scared me in a way. Maybe it would have changed eventually with Jaden; I don’t know. But all I did know for sure was how you made me feel and just how important you were becoming to me.” Alexis explained.

Aster gently wrapped his arms around Alexis’ waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Your feelings and how you learned about them, it was all completely normal, Alexis. I’m glad you came into my life. When Sartorius and Sarina started moving away from me earlier this year, I became afraid again. Afraid that I wouldn’t ever find anyone I could care for enough again, no matter what those feelings were like. I’ve been like that to some extent for a long time now. That’s part of what made my lifestyle so easy for me to adapt to. I liked always travelling and having to get ready for the next stop with my dueling and everything else with my career. It gave me an excuse to not think about or have more time for anything else. But once I started getting to know you better, for the first time in a long while, I wanted a break for something more. You have made my life complete and I love you for that, Alexis.” He explained softly.

“Aster… I feel the same way. I love you, too…” Alexis trailed off. And it was true, but in a different kind of way. She realized that before, she was always content with inserting herself into just a small group of friends, splitting the focus away from herself as an individual so that she didn’t have to reveal herself too much. But with Aster, she was finally comfortable with sharing more of herself as a whole person, unafraid to confess anything.

Without another word, Aster and Alexis began kissing. Alexis’ form melded perfectly against Aster’s as their tongues enwrapped together in a sensual tangle. Breathing heavily with lust, as their kiss broke briefly, Aster’s hands started busying themselves with removing Alexis’ shirt. Once he started undoing the clasp of her bra, she pulled away slightly.

“At least wait until we’re inside!” Alexis said breathlessly.

“I don’t want to wait any longer. I want you right here, Alexis…” Aster whispered sultrily amidst planting more heated kisses along his lover’s arms.

“But what if someone comes?” Alexis asked worriedly.

Aster chuckled softly against the skin of Alexis’ neck, pausing to suck gently on a spot before answering her. “Oh, someone is going to come, alright…” He teased deviously. The double meaning behind his words was quite obvious.

Alexis only managed the beginning of another weak protest before feeling herself succumb to the pleasure of her lover’s touch as he started rubbing both his hands up and down along the sides of her waist in a rhythmic motion. Aster was everywhere. His hands, his lips… Engulfing her in a sea of pleasure as vast as the one surrounding the boat itself. She stopped her half-hearted struggles altogether and laid back submissively with a contented sigh as Aster finished undressing her.

After freeing himself from his own clothing, Aster paused to stare down at Alexis’ naked body. The moonlight bathed her beautiful skin in a light glow, making her appear almost ethereal looking.

“You are so beautiful…” Aster said softly to Alexis, amazed once again that this goddess-like vision of absolute perfection belonged to him alone.

After pausing to run his fingers gently through a few long strands of Alexis’ hair, Aster slowly slid his cock in between her parted legs. He then started to slowly make love to her. He would pull back almost all the way out, then slide down to the hilt, over and over, again and again, consuming them both with so much pleasure that they could barely speak. The movements were as soft and rhythmic as the slow lapping of the waves as the yacht rocked gently along with them.

“Ahh… Uhhh… Oh, Aster! Yes…” Alexis moaned breathlessly between gasps of pleasure. She arched her back in response to the wonderful shockwaves of friction caused by her lover’s slow and steady thrusts.

“Oh, my god… Al-e-x-i-s…” Aster groaned, letting the name out in a low hiss. The delicious, warm tightness all around him made him feel like he was losing his mind in a daze of lust as he kept up his slow pace, trying to make it last for as long as he could.

“Mmmnh! Harder! Please!” Alexis begged. She bucked her hips against Aster’s, urging him to go faster.

Panting a bit from the rushed movement, Aster placed his hands firmly against Alexis’ hips, holding them in place. “Not yet; wait sweetheart. This’ll be worth it, I promise.” Aster reassured his lover gently. After pausing to brush his lips softly against his Alexis’, eliciting a small sigh from her, he continued his torturously slow thrusts.

Aster spread the palms of his hands out against Alexis’ large breasts. He then started kneading them gently, his hands pressing up and down against the soft, pillowy mounds, earning him more sexy moans from his lover. Aster never would have told her this since Alexis was self-conscious about her breasts, but he loved the size of them. It made for more enjoyable fondling and other forms of play. Of course, he would have still enjoyed her body either way. But this was just an added bonus, as far as he was concerned.

“Aaah! Uhhh! Aster! I’m close! Ngh~!” Alexis moaned excitedly as she felt her climax approaching. She dug her fingernails into Aster’s back, leaving small crescent-shaped marks on the skin.

“Ohh, god, y-e-s-s! We’re almost there! Ungh! Give it to me, baby!” Aster growled in excitement as he felt his own climax getting closer. He started pounding like crazy, the wet smacking sounds imitating the slapping of the waves against the shore.

“Uhhh! AHN! Hnngh! ASTER!” Alexis screamed and moaned in utter bliss as she felt herself come crashing over the edge.

“Hnngh~! UNNGH~!” Aster grunted and growled as he drilled faster and harder in pursuit of his release. His cock twitched, being squeezed tightly by the soaked walls for all it was worth. Finally, he groaned in relief as the fruits of his labor finally left him. A long stream of semen shot of of his cock, filling up his girlfriend’s womb so much that some of it ended up leaking out of her onto the deck. Utterly exhausted, he collapsed weakly on top of Alexis. After panting heavily for a minute, Aster slowly pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Exhausted and drenched with sweat, the two lovers smiled at each other warmly as they curled up in each other’s arms to enjoy a few minutes of afterglow together in the moonlight.

Xxx

Atticus sat silently in an armchair in the corner of his darkened dorm room, still wearing his wetsuit from his nightly surf an hour earlier. His surfboard leaned haphazardly against the wall while the song, “If I Had a Million Dollars” played quietly in the background.

Atticus’ eyes bored into the screen of the mobile phone game he was playing, trying desperately to burn away the images he had witnessed earlier.

_ It didn’t happen, dude. That’s right. It’s all in my head.  _ Atticus repeated in his mind over and over like a mantra to reassure himself.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The soft glow of the city’s nighttime lights reflected in the windows, adding to the already romantic atmosphere in the luxurious hotel room that Aster had booked for him and Alexis to stay in. He was on another international tour for his Pro League matches, this time in New York City in the USA. The difference this time was that Alexis had come with him. Since Duel Academy was now in summer break, she had been able to get permission from her parents to tag along with Aster on his trip. And what an experience it had been so far. Aside from the excitement of seeing Aster duel across the globe like this, they had been taking the time to enjoy sight-seeing with everything it had to offer. 5 th Avenue, Central Park, Rockefeller Center, ChinaTown… Aster was showing her everything the city had to offer that he had time to and they were enjoying every minute of it. But once the duels and tourist attractions were done for the day, they were able to indulge in a different kind of pleasure for themselves alone. Well, at least they had been  _ trying  _ to, that is…

Alexis was laying down on the living room sofa on her back. Aster was sprawled out on top of her, covering her face and neck with soft, sensual kisses. Even though it was starting to get a bit late into the evening now and Aster had to get up early for another duel, he was still determined to get in at least a little fun with his girlfriend before they retired for the night.

“So, where would you prefer that we get this started before taking it into the bedroom? Right here, or somewhere else in this lovely enclosure of ours for the week? The floor? The counters? The bathroom? Or maybe the windows? Take your pick before I run out of patience and just take you right here…” Aster whispered, his voice filled with lust and anticipation.

“I don’t- Aaah… Wait!” Alexis struggled to form a coherent sentence as Aster’s hands started eagerly roaming underneath her dress. She gasped softly as she felt his fingers brush lightly against her inner thigh.

“Time’s up…” Aster whispered sultrily into Alexis’ ear. By now, her light gasps and heavy breathing had turned into soft moans of desire as he rubbed the now-wet crotch area of her panties with the pad of his finger in a circular motion.

Moaning softly in defeat, Alexis wrapped her arms around Aster’s neck and melted into his kiss. As his hands started unzipping the back of her dress, a knock sounded on the front door.

Startled by the sudden interruption, Aster and Alexis broke out of their embrace. “That better not be what I think it is.” Aster grumbled in annoyance as he rose from the sofa.

“Can’t you just ignore it? It’s late.” Alexis said in exasperation. She knew that the visitor would most likely just be another one of Aster’s persistent fans. Once people had found out that he was staying in this hotel, tons of unannounced visitors had started knocking on their door, eager for a chance to meet Aster Phoenix up close and in person. It didn’t matter what time of day it was, and they seemed to be completely disregarding the “Do Not Disturb” sign that they always kept hung on the doorknob.

“If I don’t, they’ll never go away. This is the last time I’ll answer it tonight, I promise.” Aster reassured Alexis. After leaving a gentle kiss on her lips, he left to see who was at the door.

Once he got to the front door, Aster peered through the peephole. On the other side, he could a boy who looked about his own age-maybe a bit older-standing there with a hopeful grin on his face. He was dressed in jeans and a T-Shirt reading, “Pro League World 2003” along with a matching baseball cap. In one hand, he carried his cell phone, while the other held a notebook and a copy of some dueling magazine with Aster on the cover of it. Aster could see a card deck case sticking out of the boy’s pocket. No doubt about it, this was definitely a fan.

Sighing internally, Aster opened the door just slightly, keeping the chain of the door on.

“Can I help you?” Aster asked politely.

“Aster Phoenix! Man, when they told me you were staying here, I didn’t believe it at first, but I figured I’d check anyway just to be sure. I can’t believe it’s really you! I’m Michael Jarvis, from room 182. But you can just call me Mike. I’m like, your biggest fan, dude! No joke. I was at your match in San Francisco last July, center row, block D. I was the guy who tossed the beach ball for the summer kick-off start, remember!? And I’ve gotten seats for all your duels this week, so I was at this one, too. Anyways, can you sign this issue of Duelist Weekly for me? It’s from when you first debuted in the Pros. Oh, and while you’re at it can you sign a few of these, too? One’s for my sister; she’s got a big crush on you. And this one’s for my mom, and one for my next-door neighbor, and this one’s for my third cousin I’ve never met, an-“ Michael rambled on excitedly, not even giving Aster a chance to Aster a chance to properly respond as he practically shoved pieces of notebook paper and the magazine in his face.

“Whoa, slow down there, dude! Look, I’m really happy to meet you, Mike. But as much as I’d like to continue this conversation, I can’t right now. It’s late and I need to get ready for my match tomorrow. So, why don’t we do this instead? After I get back tomorrow, how would you feel about meeting up afterwards once I have a little time to talk? We could hang out in the lobby or your room if you want since that’s an easier way to avoid the press. I won’t have too much time, I’m afraid. But I promise we can talk a little and that I’ll get to those autographs for you.” Aster said kindly. 

As annoyed as he was by the interruption, Aster always tried to be polite to his fans and set time aside for them if his schedule allowed it. People like Mike weren’t really annoying in themselves. They tended to just be initially over excited when they first met Aster but calmed down a bit once they got a few minutes to talk to him. Of course, there were a few of the more…obsessive cases when it came to his fans. But luckily, that wasn’t the case as much.

Mike looked like all his dreams had come true. “Oh, my god! Thanks so much, man! I can’t believe this! I’ll be here for a while after your match, so how does 2:30 sound? We could meet at the coffee shop in the lobby. A couple of my other friends will be there too, that way. Don’t worry, it’s just two others, maybe Jake if his flight gets in on time. Is that okay with you?” He said excitedly.

“Rockin’! I’ll be sure to be there then. So, I’ll catch you later then, Mike.” Aster promised.

“Thanks, man! I’ll see ya then! Oh, and good luck on the duel tomorrow! Not that you’ll need it, though!” Mike said happily. With a wave, he turned and left, practically skipping down the hall as he took out his phone and started texting frantically.

After shutting and locking the door, Aster turned to face Alexis with an apologetic grin on his face.

“Sorry about that. I promise that is the last time I answer the door tonight.” Aster apologized sheepishly.

“At least it wasn’t one of your fangirls again… You’d think a lot of them wouldn’t bother you so much now since it’s gotten out that we’re dating.” Alexis complained.

“Don’t let it get to you. They mostly understand there is no chance for them with me. It’s just that type of crush that people get that are fun but aren’t serious about touching the real thing. They’re cute like kids, that’s all.” Aster explained.

Alexis’ only reply was to make a somewhat exasperated “hmph!” sound.

“Now then, where were we?” Aster asked in a low, seductive tone as he wrapped his arms around Alexis’ waist and started trailing kisses along her neck.

“Waiting for another visitor to interrupt, that’s where.” Alexis answered somewhat breathlessly.

“Then let’s just take this somewhere a bit more…private.” Aster suggested slyly.

Before she could argue, Alexis felt her feet leave the floor as Aster scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the hall into the bedroom. Once the door was shut firmly behind them, he deposited her onto the bed and picked up where they had left off, showering her with kisses.

Alexis moaned eagerly into Aster’s mouth as she felt his hand slide up her leg and underneath her dress.

Before things could get anymore heated, a loud blast of sound came from outside, causing Aster and Alexis to break apart in surprise.

“HEEEY!! WHAT’S UP, YA’LL!? WELCOME TO PANDORA RED!! THIS IS DJ RYAN, YOUR HOST FOR TONIGHT AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD TIME! NOW, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!?” The voice boomed from outside over loudspeakers that sounded as if they had been amplified a hundred times over.

Alexis groaned in frustration. She had almost forgotten about the nightclub next door to the hotel they were staying in, and apparently, so had Aster’s sponsors-the Senrigan Group-when they had booked his lodging for him.

A loud chorus of voices sounded in agreement to the DJ’s question.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!! I SAID, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!?” Ryan repeated.

“Argh! How can anyone  _ not  _ hear you!?” Alexis practically yelled in frustration.

“I don’t think that was meant to be a non-rhetorical question, Alexis.” Aster said in amusement.

“ALRIGHT! THEN LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!! BUT FIRST, I’D LIKE TO WISH A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MR. RAYAS AND MS. FORESTER! LET’S HEAR IT FOR OUR WINNERS FROM LAST MONTH’S BIRTHDAY BLOWOUT GIVEAWAY SELECTION! AND DON’T FORGET TO VISIT OUR FACEBOOK PAGE TO ENTER FOR YOUR CHANCE TO WIN NEXT TIME!” Ryan continued.

BADUM-DA-DA-DUM-DA-DUM-DA-DA-DUM! The music blasted loudly as the first song started.

“Let’s just forget it for tonight, Aster. Sounds like the party is going to last for a while yet.” Alexis said in resignation.

“Come on, don’t be like that. We’ll just have a party in here…” Aster coaxed, refusing to give up as he embraced Alexis again.

Alexis opened her mouth to argue but was distracted by the feel of Aster’s hands now running up and down her waist in firm caresses.

“That’s right, baby. Just relax…” Aster whispered seductively into his girlfriend’s ear.

Aster rolled over until he was laying on top of Alexis on the bed. After locking their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss, he proceeded to rhythmically grind his hips against hers.

“Aaah… Aster!” Alexis moaned excitedly. The sensations flooding her body were effectively drowning out the music from outside.

Before things could go any further, Aster’s cell phone started ringing. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew that it was probably his schedule manager and he couldn’t ignore anything related to his career if he was able to answer the phone.

“Sorry, but I need to take this.” Aster apologized to Alexis, who looked too fed up for words at this point.

Scowling slightly, Alexis listened as Aster took the call. Judging from his end of things, it was his schedule manager-Emeralda-again. It sounded as if they were going over some last-minute changes for a meet-and-greet autograph session that had already been planned for two months now.

A little over fifteen minutes later, Aster was  _ finally  _ done with the conversation. But just as he opened his mouth to start to say something to Alexis, his phone immediately rang again, starting the whole process all over again.

Deciding that it was time to give up on any hopes for intimacy tonight, Alexis wordlessly got up from her place on the bed and headed to the adjoining bathroom to start getting to go to sleep.

Xxx

After Alexis was done in the bathroom, she headed to the big walk-in closet to grab the night gown she had packed. For obvious reasons, she and Aster rarely used any form of night wear when they stayed together, but Alexis figured that this one time that that wouldn’t be the case.

Suddenly, Alexis heard Aster step into the closet behind her, shutting the door behind them. Engulfed in darkness, her body gave a slight jolt of surprise when she felt his hands plant themselves firmly on the sides of her waist.

“I don’t remember saying that we were done…” Aster trailed off deviously.

“Just forget it, Aster! As soon as we get started, the phone will just ring again or something and I’m tired of it.” Alexis argued.

“The phone’s in the kitchen, so I won’t hear it from here. There won’t be anymore interruptions.” Aster assured Alexis.

“Then watch the fire alarm go off or an earthquake will even start. I give up.” Alexis insisted.

“Now, now. That’s not very nice, Alexis. I have my duel tomorrow morning and I need something to help me relax before I go to sleep tonight. I’ll feel worse if I don’t. You wouldn’t want that now, would you? What if I lost the duel?” Aster teased in a mock-serious tone.

“But you don’t lose your league matches…” Alexis argued weakly as Aster planted his lips on her shoulder, weakening her resistance. 

“Come on, you know you want this.” Aster whispered softly in-between kisses.

Feeling her resolve crumble, Alexis sighed blissfully as she succumbed to Aster’s advances. Now pinned against the wall of the closet, they started kissing passionately. The darkness of the closet added an extra thrill with how she couldn’t predict where Aster would touch her next as his hands roamed her body. Each unexpected move of his brought on surprised yelps and squeals of pleasure from her.

“I need to see you.” Aster said after he broke his kiss with Alexis for air. He then flicked the closet light switch on.

After frantically undressing each other and tossing their clothes in the corner, Aster and Alexis sunk down onto the floor of the closet.

After pulling Alexis onto his lap, Aster groaned in ecstasy as he felt her thighs wrap around him so that they could make love in a sitting position. With her arms around his neck and his placed firmly on waist, their hips started rocking as they slowly made love to each other.

“Uhh! Aster! Please don’t stop!” Alexis begged in-between euphoric gasps and moans.

“Hnrgh! Oh god,  _ yes _ ! This is amazing! Ungh!” Aster growled in delight as his thrusts sped up. Alexis’ moans and squeals along with the wet splashing and smacking of skin-against-skin was driving him wild.

“Uh! Aaah! Aster, it’s…too good!” Alexis cried out. Each slam of her lover’s hips caused a shockwave of sheer pleasure to drive them closer towards the edge. At this rate, she wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer without climaxing.

Not wanting to end things just yet, Aster slid out slowly. He stroked and pumped his cock a few times to help regain his bearings, groaning lightly in the process. 

Alexis watched with lustful eyes as her boyfriend prepared himself for more with her. Watching Aster touch himself and groan like that for her turned her on even more, and she was eager to show him that.

Once he was ready, Aster lowered Alexis onto her back. He then paused above her, smirking devilishly at the sight of her; legs parted with her eyes closed and mouth open slightly in a wordless plea.

“Uh, Aster! What are you doing!?” Alexis exclaimed as she felt her boyfriend tease her by briefly teasing her by brushing the tip of his cock against her dripping wet slit before pulling back slightly.

“Beg me.” Aster commanded sultrily.

“Aster, please! Fuck me! Show me how a real pro does it!” Alexis pleaded excitedly. His dominance always turned her on when they were alone together like this.

Aster smiled in approval at Alexis’ excited display of submission for him. He got up and took the necktie from one of his suits that were hanging in the closet. He then proceeded to tie Alexis’ wrists together so that her arms were bound in a circle around her head on the floor. She grinned perversely at his actions, loving the game.

Aster resumed his thrusts, pounding away into her tight, wet pussy until Alexis was nothing but a writhing, shrieking mess of pleasure on the floor underneath his body.

“Uhh! Oh, god! Yes! This is amazing, Aster! Ngh~!” Alexis moaned in ecstasy as each slam of her lover’s hips fueled her desire further.

“Ungh! Damn, you feel so good, baby! Yeah, just like that…” Aster moaned. The sound of his balls slapping against Alexis' thighs echoed throughout the closet, sounding louder with each thrust.

“Uh! Aster, I’m going to- UH! AHHN~!” Alexis screamed and moaned as she fell over the edge.

“Alexis! I’m gonna come! Unngh~!” Aster groaned. His cock throbbed as Alexis walls clenched around it tightly, causing him to let loose with a feral growl as he finally reached his breaking point. Bursts of his hot, white seed shot out of his cock and splashed all over Alexis' womb.

Drenched with sweat from their pleasurable actions, Aster and Alexis panted for a minute as they regained their bearings on the floor of the closet. Wordlessly, Aster then slid his spent and satisfied (for now, at least) cock out of Alexis' pussy and rolled off her until he was laying next to her.

“That was  _ definitely  _ worth the wait.” Alexis said with a smile. She leaned over to give Aster a soft kiss on the cheek.

“And now I won’t have any problems tomorrow.” Aster joked.

“Too bad you’ll still have a lot to do even after the duel tomorrow, though.” Alexis said.

“That’s true, but I’ll have the whole day off after that. That’s part of what that second call was about.” Aster explained.

“I’m all for that. You work too hard, Aster…” Alexis voiced her concern to her boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine, Alexis. This is normal, and I like my job. Especially when you get to come along with me like this.” Aster reassured Alexis.

“And I’m happy that I get to see this part of your life, Aster…” Alexis confessed softly.

“Well, you’re going to be even happier the day after tomorrow, Alexis. Because I am going to fuck you all day and night in every single place of this hotel room so hard that you’ll lose count of how many times you scream my name; that’s a promise.” Aster said with a sultry edge in his voice.

“Mm, just what I was hoping for. But take it easy there before you get anymore ideas right now, because I’m too tired for anything else tonight, I’m afraid.” Alexis joked quietly.

Chuckling lightly at his girlfriend’s response, Aster helped Alexis off the floor of the closet. They were definitely going to sleep well tonight.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Aster smiled to himself as he walked down the hall of his penthouse in Domino City. It was decorated with strings of festive, brightly colored Christmas lights of light-blue and gold. He and Alexis had already decorated the massive Christmas tree downstairs in the living room with ornaments ranging from regular colored balls and stars to more intricate designs like miniature duel disks or even old duel monsters cards. Snow fell lightly outside the windows, framed by the soft glow of the electric candle lights. It was December 19 th -his birthday-and the couple had already had a small party with their friends and a nice dinner at home by themselves together where Alexis had given Aster his present. However, the night was still early, and she had promised to have another gift ready and waiting for him while he was cleaning up the kitchen and loading the dishwasher. A gift that Aster already had a pretty good idea of what it would involve.

Aster paused once he reached the open doorway to his bedroom. Dressed in a lacy, black lingerie set, Alexis lay sprawled out on the king-sized bed, a seductive smile playing on her lips. Despite how many times he had already seen her dressed in less than this, Aster couldn’t help marveling at the sight of his girlfriend before him right now. She had never worn anything like this before when they were alone together, so it must have been a special consideration for Aster’s birthday that had made Alexis decide to buy this.

“Happy birthday, Aster. Ready for your second gift? I can promise you that it will be the gift that keeps on giving for as long as you want tonight…” Alexis said softly. Her words held a seductive edge to them that Aster had rarely heard her use before.

“Do you even need to ask? Of course, you’ve been making every day feel like my birthday already, so I think I can enjoy one more celebration tonight with you.” Aster said slyly as he started unbuttoning his black dress shirt.

After tossing his shirt carelessly on the floor, Aster eagerly climbed into bed next to Alexis. He then took her in his arms and started kissing her hungrily. 

Alexis moaned softly as Aster’s hands started running up and down her bare arms and legs. It as if every nerve in her body was electrified by a surge of pure bliss from his touch.

When they broke their kiss for a breather, Alexis slowly caressed a few strands of Aster’s silky silver locks, letting her fingertips softly trail down the side of his face in the process. 

“I really love you, you know…” Alexis said softly, looking straight into the brilliant sapphire blue of the eyes of the boy she had already been through so much with. From around the end of last spring until now, they had been there for each other. Aster, helping her cope with the after-effects of the damage the Society of Light had left on her spirit. While Alexis had been another reason and a source of emotional support that helped secure the anchor to keep Aster focused on his goal of finding his father’s murderer and bringing him to justice. And once it was finally over, they were ready to start moving on from their past traumas and acknowledge their feelings for each other.

“I really love you, too. And it’s always nice to keep hearing that even though we’ve already established it.” Aster said with a grin.

“But it’s not just that, Aster. Without you, I don’t know how I would have gotten through everything from being in the Society of Light last year. You were there when I needed you and I’ll never forget that.” Alexis insisted.

“Alexis, you would have been fine eventually even without my help. You’re a strong person, and you know how to come back from defeats. And you still have a lot of great friends to support you. If you hadn’t met me, then I’m sure that you would have just gone on to-“ Aster started to say before Alexis gently placed her finger over his mouth to silence him.

“Stop it. I don’t want to hear anything about what my life would be like if you weren’t in it. I don’t even want to think about it.” Alexis said with a soft, yet fierce insistence in her voice. While she believed that it was probably true that both she and Aster would have eventually been able to deal with their problems on their own, who knows just how much happiness they would have missed if their paths hadn’t crossed that night in the dueling arena?

“Hmm, you’re right. That’s not a pleasant scenario. So, why don’t we focus on the here and now instead?” The seductive edge returned to Aster’s voice as he asked his question.

“A very good idea. But while we’re at it, I have a little suggestion of my own to make. Since it’s your special day, how about this: If there’s anything new you want to try-let’s say something you’ve thought of before but just haven’t ever suggested it to me-we can do it.” Alexis offered.

“Whatever I want? Now that sounds intriguing…” Aster said with a devious smile.

“Within reason, though. Just nothing too weird, please.” Alexis added hastily, her face turning slightly red.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I may be something of a daredevil in some other areas, but I promise that my preferences for this that I haven’t revealed to you yet are still mostly tame. Just wait right here and I’ll be back in a few minutes. I promise you’ll like this.” Aster said with a grin. After a quick kiss, he got up and left the bedroom.

Despite Aster’s reassurance, Alexis still couldn’t help feeling slightly apprehensive as she waited for Aster to return. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if Aster had some kinky, cosplay fetish that he wanted her to do for him?

A moment later, Alexis’ eyes widened slightly as she saw what Aster was carrying when he returned. There was a champagne bucket filled with ice cubes and resting on top of it was a can of whipping cream. In all the time she’d known him, Alexis had seen that Aster was pretty much a health food nut, even usually preferring black or green tea to any artificially sweetened beverage and even coffee. So, she assumed that he must have had more…recreational purposes in mind when it came to the whipped cream.

“Of course, I already know that you taste as good as you feel, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to make it even sweeter. If you’re okay with this, Alexis.” Aster said, adding the last part cautiously. No matter what she had already said, he didn’t want to pressure her into doing anything that she wasn’t comfortable with.

“It’s fine, Aster. I was just a little surprised, that’s all.” Alexis reassured Aster with a smile. Her cheeks were still tinged pink a little from Aster’s idea, but this was nothing she couldn’t enjoy.

“Alright, then. Now, as lovely as you look in that, it is going to need to come off for everything we are going to do together tonight.” Aster said seductively.

Aster smiled in lustful anticipation as he watched Alexis slowly slip out of her provocative lingerie set. Once she was naked, she lay down on her back and beckoned for him to come closer with a seductive gesture of her hand.

Aster took an ice cube out of the bucket and started slowly trailing it down Alexis’ arm. She winced just a little from the coldness on her skin, but then quickly got used to the feeling and started to enjoy Aster’s slow strokes. He continued the process on other areas of her body with more ice cubes, going down her legs and stomach, causing Alexis to let out soft sighs of pleasure.

Aster carefully placed one more ice cube on Alexis’ chest, balancing it between the large peaks of her breasts. She let out a gasp of surprise at the action, unable to stop her cheeks from coloring a bit. Aster smiled softly at the adorable reaction from his lovely angel as he watched the ice cube slowly melt and trickle water down her chest. He then proceeded to lap up the melted water with his tongue.

“Ready for the second course?” Aster asked coyly as he held out the can of whipped cream to Alexis. She nodded eagerly.

Aster started spraying the whipped cream on every sensitive area of Alexis’ body: her nipples, knees, the creases of skin between her elbows, her armpits. He then started licking it all off with slow, sensual strokes of his tongue. His lover responded with soft moans and whimpers.

Aster paused to spray some whipped cream into his own mouth before capturing Alexis in a long, passionate kiss. She moaned deliciously into his mouth as she tasted the sweetness of the whipped cream mixing around with their hot saliva as their tongues swirled around each other.

Once their delectable kiss had ended, Aster continued his sensual assault on Alexis’ body with the whipped cream. He left it in long lines down her arms, legs, and stomach.

“Ohh, Aster… This is…so good!” Alexis moaned quietly as Aster licked her up and down.

“Mmm… Not just yet…” Aster murmured softly against Alexis’ skin.

Aster slowly pried Alexis’ legs apart. He paused to blow some air softly against her parted slit, causing her to let out a soft gasp of arousal. Then, after spraying whipped cream in her already-soaked pussy, he proceeded to start lapping it all up inside her lovely folds.

“Uh! Ahh, AAAH!” Alexis screamed and moaned in pure ecstasy. Aster’s tongue was working her over magnificently, stroking and prodding against all her sweet spots. 

“You taste so good, baby…” Aster growled between Alexis’ legs, the feeling of his voice vibrating against her making her cry out even louder for him.

Finally, Alexis let out a high-pitched screech of ecstasy as she threw her head back and climaxed. Her cum exploded all over Aster’s face along with the leftover whipped cream.

Her breathing coming out in shallow pants and gasps as she recovered from her orgasm, Alexis watched Aster clean the mess from his face. He slowly sucked his fingers clean, making sure to get every last drop of cum. He gave her a mischievous smile during the process, enjoying every trace of his sweet, erotic treat.

Once she had recovered, Alexis got to work removing Aster’s pants and boxers. He groaned lightly as he felt her hand briefly grope his clothed erection in the process. After Aster was fully undressed, Alexis smiled in satisfaction to see how hard he had become due to their actions so far.

“Looks like you could use a little preliminary course yourself before we really get started here, Mr. Phoenix.” Alexis teased.

Aster smiled in slight surprise at his girlfriend’s suggestion. Oral sex was usually something that she struggled to get comfortable with for him since she was self-conscious about her own skills with it. So, Aster never pressed her to do it. As it was, their sexual relationship was more than enjoyable enough, and Aster didn’t want to do anything to pressure or make Alexis feel uncomfortable with him.

Aster and Alexis got into position with Alexis kneeling for him on the floor. Before she got started, Alexis sprayed whipped cream along Aster’s cock from the base to the tip. 

Aster moaned quietly as his lover started licking the whipped cream off his cock with slow, deliberate strokes. Alexis slowly worked her way down, enjoying all the sounds of pleasure coming from her lover. Once she was down to the head, she suckled and lapped it firmly until a few drops of pre-cum leaked out of it.

Once Aster’s cock had been licked clean, Alexis paused to spray some whipped cream along the sides inside her mouth. She then took his cock in her mouth. Thankfully, the gag reflex did not interfere with her this time, so Alexis was able to proceed smoothly, taking in a little at a time down her throat to go at her own pace as she gave Aster a blowjob.

“Alexis… Agh~” Aster groaned loudly. Just the sight of her beneath him, bobbing her head as she sucked him dry was turning him on so much. The room was soon filled with deliberate, wet sucking and popping noises along with Aster’s satisfied moans and grunts.

“Alexis! I’m almost there! I’m going to- Unngh!” Aster moaned in ecstasy as he felt his climax rapidly approaching.

Alexis let loose with a loud moan against Aster’s cock, causing him to finally break. Long strands of semen blasted out of his cock. Alexis braced herself for the impact, trying to swallow slowly as the thick, hot semen traveled slowly down her throat. The taste of the whipped cream still in her mouth aided in distracting herself from the salty, bitter taste of his semen, and soon, it was over.

“Damn, Alexis… That was fantastic. I didn’t know you had it in you!” Aster complimented somewhat breathlessly.

“Well, I had a little help thanks to this.” Alexis said sheepishly as she pointed to the can of whipped cream.

“Now, get ready birthday boy. Because I’m not done with you just yet.” Alexis said seductively. She climbed back up on the bed and lightly pushed Aster’s shoulders until he was laying on his back.

“You are one enticing little vixen tonight, and I  _ like  _ it.” Aster purred approvingly.

Alexis mounted her pussy onto Aster’s rock-solid erection and started to ride him. The bed (which had already been broken in enough by their antics from before) started to squeak and thud in a loud, fast-paced fashion; the noise echoing loudly around the room along with their moans of desire.

“Oh, my god…” Aster groaned weakly. His breath came out in a shuddering gasp of amazement as he felt the walls come down to envelope his cock tightly over and over.

“Uhh! Mmngh~! Alexis moaned repeatedly in time to her bouncing. Aster thrusted upwards hard with each sound she made, increasing her pleasure even more.

“Ungh~ Yeah… Give it to me, baby!” Aster demanded excitedly. Alexis’ breasts were bouncing around like crazy with how fast she was going now, making her even more of a hot, erotic vision for him.

Alexis rode Aster for a good ten minutes until she finally became too tired to continue.

“Aster, I can’t…go on like this.” Alexis panted exhaustively after she collapsed weakly on top of her lover.

“That’s okay, sweetheart. You were great. I’ll finish this up for us now.” Aster said reassuringly.

Aster gave Alexis’ bottom a soft smack, causing her to let out a cute little yelp. He then gently flipped Alexis over so that he was on top, and started hammering away in her tight, wet pussy.

“Aaah! Uhh! Hnngh~! Oh, Aster! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop~” Alexis whined and moaned repeatedly. Wave after wave of pleasure consumed her as her g-spot was hit with each thrust. Her legs were wrapped tightly around her lover’s waist, urging him to go deeper and faster.

Aster leaned down and captured Alexis’ lips in a passionate kiss. With their lips locked together, their tongues started fiercely caressing each other. Alexis moaned contentedly into Aster’s mouth. After breaking apart for air, Aster paused to gaze longingly into her eyes, seeing the same love and desire in her gorgeous hazel orbs reflecting his own. He then resumed his pounding, going even faster than before to get them where they both needed to be.

“Alexis! I’m gonna come! Hngh!” Aster moaned excitedly as he felt his climax getting closer by the second. The soft wetness of his lover’s velvety walls were squeezing tightly all around his swelling cock. That, along with the increasingly louder moans and  _ thwack  _ sound of skin-against-skin was driving him to the edge.

“Uh! UHH!! ASTER! ASTER!!” Alexis repeatedly yelled her lover’s name in the throes of sexual passion as she rode out her orgasm. To finish off, she let out a high-pitched scream of ecstasy as she felt Aster’s cock twitch and finally burst from the intense pleasure of their lovemaking. Unable to hold all the fluid swelling up inside of it, strand after strand of his thick, hot semen cascaded out of his cock, shooting all over against Alexis’ womb. Aster growled loudly as he finally relieved himself from the pressure.

Once it was over, Aster and Alexis took a minute to come down from their high, their bodies slippery with perspiration and chests heaving slightly from the exertion of their lovemaking. Aster carefully slid out and rolled over onto his side next to Alexis, who snuggled up against him.

“Happy birthday, Aster.” Alexis whispered softly into her lover’s ear.

“Yeah, best birthday ever. And many more to come, I hope…” Aster said with a grin, causing Alexis to giggle.

“You can count on that. And this one isn’t over yet either. I need a little rest from that experience we just had, but I have plenty more planned for you tonight, Aster…” Alexis trailed off suggestively into Aster’s ear.

Aster wrapped his arms around Alexis and started into a slow, sensual kiss with her. This was definitely the best birthday he had had in a long time…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Alexis sighed in relaxation as she leaned back against the large rock in the center of the water. Steam from the hot springs billowed around her like clouds into the night sky, making it almost look like fog instead. She was glad that she had decided to stop here for a little bit before heading to Aster’s yacht for the night. The end of term school project that she was working on with Jasmine and Mindy was in the final stretch now and having a half hour or so to just sit back and unwind a bit alone was nice. At this late hour, nobody else was currently using the hot spring facility-boys’ and girls’ side alike-aside from herself, so Alexis felt like she could enjoy it to the fullest.

Alexis’ mind wandered to the rest of the evening that awaited here. Aster had promised to make her favorite dinner tonight when she came over: curry stew. She couldn’t help smiling to herself as she thought of all the little extra details he put into dinner every time she was over: How he always added a little crystal vase with fresh flowers to the table, always using his fanciest plates, glasses and silverware. How he never forgot to hold out her chair for her every time. Who would have guessed that the boy she had initially thought of as the unfeeling jerk who had crushed two of her friends in duels could be such a romantic?

Unbeknownst to Alexis, someone was watching her from the entrance to the girls’ hot spring. Spellbound at the sight of his lovely angel relaxing in the water around her, Aster felt his desire to join her growing stronger by the moment. As much thrill as there was in seeing without being seen, his hormones were being pushed to the limit here and he wanted to do much more than just watch. Even though he knew how wrong-not just wrong, but against the rules-it was for him to go into the girls’ side of the springs, Aster just couldn’t help himself. After quickly glancing around the room to make sure that no one else was around, he quietly made his way into the girls’ bathing area.

Xxx

Alexis’ thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a splash of water behind her.  _ Guess I should have known that I wouldn’t be able to have this place to myself forever.  _ She thought to herself in resignation.

Sighing inwardly, Alexis turned to see who the newcomer was. But instead of it being another girl like she had assumed, Alexis was surprised to see that it was Aster himself standing there in the water not far from her, grinning unashamedly.

“Aster, what are you doing here!? You know that you can’t be on the girls’ side! You need to leave now before someone else shows up!” Alexis hissed frantically.

“Relax. It’s late, so no one else is probably going to come here. Besides, I just couldn’t resist seeing you after I heard from Mindy and Jasmine that you had stopped here for a while.” Aster said carelessly. He paddled leisurely through the water until he was standing right next to Alexis.

“Even if no one else is here, this is still wrong, Aster. We’re in public, not alone at your place. And there are rules about this.” Alexis said firmly. She was trying her best to ignore the feeling of Aster’s hands-slick and wet from the water-roughly massaging her shoulders in a circular motion.

Wrapping his arms securely around Alexis’ waist, Aster pulled her close to him and started planting kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

“Sometimes it’s good to break some rules. It adds more excitement to life to have a little danger every now and then…” Aster whispered tantalizingly into Alexis’ ear.

“But we shouldn’t-“ Alexis started to protest weakly until she was silenced by the feeling of Aster’s leg seductively brushing up against hers underwater. She gave a light gasp of arousal at the unexpected action.

Aster took Alexis’ hand in his own below the water and guided it until it was closed around his throbbing cock.

“Feel how hard I am for you, Alexis?” Aster asked Alexis with a sultry edge in his voice.

From what she felt, Alexis knew that Aster was  _ more  _ than ready to start fulfilling his desires with her right here and now. But despite how tempting it was, she wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Seizing the chance while she still had it, Alexis abruptly pulled away from Aster’s embrace and climbed out of the water.

“I’m heading back, Aster. We’ll have plenty of time for this later.” Alexis said firmly as she headed to where she had left her towel on the ground.

And that was where Alexis had made her mistake. Because Aster loved a challenge more than anything. Before Alexis knew it, Aster was out of the water in a flash and had grabbed her towel before she had even reached it.

“Give that back! Come on, Aster! Don’t play games like this right now!” Alexis said in frustration as her hands frantically swiped around for the towel.

Smirking devilishly, Aster dodged out of the way from Alexis’ hands. He teased her by brandishing the towel out of her reach.

“If you want it so bad, then come and get it!” Aster taunted Alexis, referring to more than just the towel. He then dived into the water with it and surfaced on the top of the large rock in the middle of the springs.

Knowing full well that she was playing right into Aster’s game, Alexis dived back into the water and swam furiously towards the rock island. Once she had made her way up to the surface, she attempted another grab for the towel only to be swept into Aster’s embrace. Feeling the adrenaline fueling the lust she had been trying to hold back, Alexis’ lips feverishly met Aster’s.

Before the kissing could get too heated, Aster pulled away slightly for a breather. “Let’s get you ready first.” He said.

After spreading the towel out on the rock, Aster gently coaxed Alexis onto her back on it. He then started leaving light kisses up and down her body, causing her to shiver with pleasure despite the heat. With each touch of his lips, a trail of fire was left on her skin, making it feel as if her internal body temperature itself was increasing by the second.

Aster took Alexis’ nipple into the heat of his mouth and proceeded to gently suckle on it. The action made his lover cry out in pleasure. He repeated the process with her second breast, causing Alexis to raise her voice even higher as she praised Aster for his expertise. They were making quite a bit of noise by now, so someone would have most likely been able to hear everything that was going on in the girls’ side even before they had entered the spring itself. But Alexis was too far gone with lust and excitement to care now.

After he was done with her breasts, Aster moved his mouth to Alexis’ neck. He licked and nipped lightly at the slightly wet skin, his teeth grazing softly along her collar bone. Aster then sucked firmly on a spot of Alexis’ neck, marking her as his own.

“Aster, please! I can’t take this anymore!” Alexis begged her lover desperately. The foreplay had gone on long enough and she needed his hot, pulsing cock inside of her  _ now _ . Because only Aster could quell the blaze that raged beneath her loins like a wildfire.

“My, how the tables have turned. But let’s take this down here. It’s going to get more than a little messy, after all.” Aster teased.

Once he had helped Alexis down from the rock and into the water with him, Aster positioned her body until she was leaning back against the side of the rock while pinned against him. With her legs hooked securely around his waist, Aster slid into Alexis’ searing hot walls. Aster panted a little from the heat of the hot springs and the feeling of his cock being engulfed and squeezed ever-so-tightly by the soft walls of Alexis’ pussy. It felt like his erection was trapped in a small furnace with the heat turned up to the highest level.

“Uhh! Ngh! Aster! So hot…” Alexis moaned dazedly at the feeling of her boyfriend’s slow yet powerful thrusts. The heated hardness of his cock spreading the fire all around her walls until they felt like a volcano on the verge of eruption from the wonderful friction of the movements.

“Holy shit… You feel amazing, baby. Ungh!” Aster groaned lewdly as he kept up the rhythm of his thrusting. The slick, hot wetness of Alexis’ walls felt like molten silk wrapped around him.

“Aster! I-I can’t- Aaah!” Alexis whined breathlessly from the sheer pressure building up inside her from each jolt of pleasure that vibrated around her walls every time Aster thrust into her.

Aster started grunting and growling loudly as his thrusts sped up. He was ramming into Alexis so hard now that her bottom was being scraped against the rock behind her. But if it was uncomfortable at all, she was failing to show that. Alexis’ moans and shrieks of ecstasy only grew louder; a beautiful siren song meant only for Aster.

“UH! UHHH! Oh, god! Aster! ASTER! HNNGHH!!” Alexis screamed rapturously in the throes of her orgasm. The heat was finally too much for her sustain as she felt the combustion all around her.

“Agh~ So hot! Alexis! I’m gonna- Unngh~!” Aster’s breathing quickened in anticipation as their rutting reached its climax. The walls pulsed and quivered all around him. Feeling his cock swell up to its limit, Aster finally let loose with a loud growl as he released all the pressure that had been building up inside of it. Thick ropes of semen gushed out of his cock and cascaded Alexis’ womb like a waterfall pouring into a lake

Panting hard; their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, Aster and Alexis took a good full minute to regain their bearings before disconnecting their bodies from each other.

“So… Am I forgiven now?” Aster asked with a hint of amusement.

“Hmm… I’ll consider it. If you’ll let me borrow that new custom duel disk you just ordered for the week.” Alexis said with a devious smile.

“You know how to strike a good bargain, I see.” Aster said in approval.

“What can I say? I learned from the best.” Alexis said teasingly, pausing to give Aster a quick kiss on the lips.

“Mmm… I won’t disagree with you there. Come on, let’s go home, princess.” Aster said softly.

Xxx

Mindy and Jasmine watched in silence as Aster and Alexis made their way further away from the hot springs facility. The latter two hadn’t realized that Mindy and Jasmine had secretly staked out and hid in the building after tipping Aster off that Alexis was there.

Once they were out of earshot, Jasmine turned to Mindy with a look of triumph. “Alright, I win, Mindy! So, it’s time to pay up! I told you those two were getting action by now and I was right!” She gloated to her friend.

Mindy sighed in resignation. “I had thought that Alexis would be taking this slower because she’s well, you know…Alexis. But I guess I can’t blame her since it’s Aster. I know that  _ I  _ would have caved that soon too if it were me.” She admitted.

“Yeah, Aster is a walking fantasy, for chrissakes. But don’t worry, Mindy. We may have missed him, but our time will come someday! You can bet on it!” Jasmine said encouragingly.

“Hmm… I wonder if Aster has any cousins?” Mindy pondered thoughtfully.


	9. Chapter 9

The stars glowed faintly in the late-night sky outside of Aster’s penthouse. Even though it was February, it was warm enough to leave the window open a bit to enjoy the slight breeze outside. For Aster and Alexis, it was more than just for the purpose of enjoying the weather, though… There were the usual lazy nighttime noises of crickets chirping and the occasional distant rumble of cars passing through the main road outside the gates. But if anyone was close enough to the higher floors, they would also be hearing the soft moans and gasps of pleasure from right outside the open bedroom window. Thankfully, Aster’s place was gated private property, so there wasn’t anyone around for miles who would be able to hear anything going on inside. Eventually, the noise increased in volume until they could be identified as the unmistakable sounds of an orgasm as the couple reached their peak of ecstasy together. A shrill scream rang outside the window, signaling the end of their round of lovemaking.

Xxx

Inside the house, Aster and Alexis lay together in bed; the sheet tangled loosely over the edge. Their bodies covered by a sheen of sweat, it took a couple minutes for their breathing to return to normal.

“_How _ is it that this somehow gets even better each time we do this?” Alexis asked in amazement.

Aster couldn’t help smiling in amusement at his girlfriend’s reaction. He always loved how she looked after every time they finished another of their passionate sessions together. Her face flushed with pleasure; long hair spread messily around her face like a halo of sorts. And most of all, that adorable smile of hers that was a mix of exhilaration and contentment. He loved how that no matter how many times they made love, she still managed to look as if it was their first time all over again.

“It’s quite simple, really. Because I fall even more in love with you each time.” Aster said softly.

Alexis gave a small sigh of contentment as Aster kissed her gently on the lips. Before she had even started to get to know him, she never would have guessed that the seemingly cold and closed-off pro duelist could have such a sweet, romantic side to him.

“I think it’s time for a little break.” Alexis declared as she sat up in bed.

“I agree. I don’t know about you, but I’m a bit thirsty after that. Care for some iced tea?” Aster offered.

Xxx

A few minutes later, Aster and Alexis were sitting side-by-side on the long, cushioned lounge chair on the outdoor balcony. With the weather being unseasonably warm, Aster was dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts, while Alexis was wearing a slip-like red lingerie set. Alexis’ ensemble was a recently bought Valentine’s Day gift from earlier today when Aster had taken her on their own private shopping spree at the mall for a date. They had had a wonderful, relaxing time together thanks to Aster buying out the mall for their own private use for the day. But once they had returned home, they had wasted no time in proceeding to engage in hot sexual intercourse all around the house.

“So, have I managed to wear you out yet tonight? Or are you still up for more? As much as I’m enjoying our little Valentine’s Day celebration, I don’t want you to push yourself for me if you’re feeling tired, Alexis.” Aster said; his tone turning serious at the end.

“Are you sure that _ I’m _ the one who will have trouble keeping up?” Alexis asked teasingly.

“Guess we’ll see who can hold out the longest.” Aster said smugly. He knew that any time there was something that could be turned into a competition between them, Alexis would only get that much more into it.

After a moment of comfortable silence between them, Alexis spoke up. “It’s not just that you’re enjoying this, Aster. You haven’t said much about it, but you’re still having trouble sleeping lately, aren’t you?” She asked quietly.

Aster sighed in resignation at Alexis’ question. He had been trying to pretend that nothing was wrong because he hadn’t wanted to worry Alexis anymore. But he should have known that she would be able to see right through his act.

“You got me there. I didn’t want to say anything else because I didn’t want to do anything else that would remind you even more of what happened to us.” Aster confessed.

So far, everything that had happened during the first part of their last year of school had been nothing short of horrific for Aster and Alexis. When the whole school had seemingly disappeared into thin air, Aster had felt fear like he had never experienced in his life before. The complete helplessness and panic that had overtook him when he couldn’t find Alexis was still fresh in his mind even now. Not knowing if she was alright or even still alive. Blaming himself for being off on a pro league tour and not there with her when the school had been sucked into the alternate dimension. Aster had stopped at nothing to find her, even going so far as seeking out Dr. Eisenstein, who was said to have researched interdimensional travel. Going so far as teaming up with his old dueling rival, Zane. And then once they were reunited again, just the knowledge that he had not been able to be there to protect Alexis from all the dangers that she and the others had faced in the desert world. It was torture for him. 

And the worst part was that it hadn’t ended there. After Aster had failed in trying to convince Alexis to stay behind at the school while he and Zane journeyed back to the alternate dimensions in order to help Jaden rescue Jesse, tragedy struck again. A part of himself had known that it was too dangerous to duel with his life on the line just to try to save someone he didn’t even know. Getting involved in the whole mess with Adrian and Echo was too dangerous, and it just ended up causing Alexis even more heartache to believe that she had lost him too on top of her brother again. Being trapped in that horrible void between life and death without knowing if he would ever see her again was easily one of the worst experiences in Aster’s life. And once it was all over and they returned, miraculously safe again, they knew that this experience would just leave yet another emotional scar on them. It was like the Light of Destruction mess from last year all over again, another experience that they had still yet to fully recover from. Yet somehow, this was even worse. The fact that such life-threatening danger had plagued them again so soon after all of that had happened; when they were finally supposed to be safe… More than anything, Aster started to fear that they would _ never _be safe again.

“So, you’re still having the nightmares?” Alexis asked seriously.

“Yeah…” Aster answered reluctantly.

“Are they the same ones, or different now?” Alexis questioned.

“It’s a new one lately. I keep going back to the duel with Adrian in the cave. Every time, I see those big doors from when he was getting ready to summon Exodia. It’s like they are showing that my whole life is closing, too. Like I’m getting closer and closer to the end and there is nothing I can do about it, especially since…you know, Exodia. I really thought that I was going to die… I was so scared… And the worst part about it is that you had to see the whole thing.” Aster explained. He was surprised to see his hands shaking slightly when he looked down.

Alexis took Aster’s hands firmly in her own so that they stopped shaking. This made him look up and meet her gaze.

“Aster, I know how you feel. I’m having them, too. That’s why you don’t have to try to hide this from me. Because pretending that everything is alright is only going to make it worse. I know it’s hard, but we’re not in Dark World anymore. We’re safe, and we came back alive with our friends. It’s over now.” Alexis said in a voice that she hoped sounded confident and reassuring to Aster.

Aster let out a short, humorless laugh at Alexis’ words. “Are we really? It seems like something bad always happens as long as we’re at that school. Sometimes I just want us to pack up and sail as far away as we can get from there. But I know that you don’t want that.” He confessed.

“But running away won’t solve our problems, Aster. And it’s not like everything that happened wouldn’t have affected us if we weren’t there. Remember when I told you about everything that happened during my first year before you had come here? Everyone in the whole world was on the verge of losing their cards forever thanks to all the spirit energy that was being drained by Kagemaru, not just the people on the island.” Alexis reminded Aster.

It may have been before he had come to Duel Academy and his life had changed completely, but Aster still remembered when the cards had lost their images. The panic and fear he had felt when he saw that his Destiny Heroes-the only link he had left to his father-had disappeared, even for that short time.

Seeing that her words were getting through to Aster, Alexis continued. “The Light of Destruction was set to destroy the entire world, not just Duel Academy. And we both would have still wanted to go into Dark World to help our friends. You know that.” Alexis said.

“You’re right. I guess I just feel like maybe nothing would happen at all if we left as long as we weren’t aware of it.” Aster admitted.

“It’s easy to believe that. But it doesn’t work that way. If it did, I might just want to leave, too. But look at all the good that has come out of everything from staying. For one thing, I wouldn’t have met you if I had just decided to leave as soon as I had found Atticus again. Despite all the danger we’ve faced, my time at Duel Academy has been the best of my life. And you are a big reason for that, Aster. You helped me become who I am today.” Alexis insisted.

“You’re right, Alexis. Coming to the island was nothing but a chore to me in the beginning when I was just following Sartorius’ predictions to duel Jaden. But because of you, it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. Just knowing that makes everything we’ve gone through worth it. We just have to keep moving forward together.” Aster said resolutely.

“We will. Because we have each other. I love you, Aster.” Alexis said softly as she leaned against Aster’s side.

“I love you too, Alexis. And I always will.” Aster breathed softly into Alexis’ ear. Without another word, they then proceeded to kiss each other passionately.

Aster was laying on top of Alexis on the lounge chair as they continued their fervent make-out session. Hands tangled in each other’s hair, they started grinding their hips against each other. Eventually, their hands started frantically exploring every area of their bodies that was uncovered. Their breathing grew heavier by the second until it gave way to soft gasps and moans.

“Alexis, I want you right here.” Aster managed to gasp out during the latest break in between their increasingly urgent kisses.

“Oh, god yes! Please, do it to me, Aster!” Alexis begged in a lustful whisper. Her hands were already at the waistband of Aster’s boxers, frantically pulling them down.

Aster let out his breath in a low hiss of relief as he felt the slight breeze of the night air hit his erection as it sprung free from the restrictive fabric. After lightly tossing his boxers aside on the balcony floor, he slowly pulled Alexis’ lingerie up over her body until it was off her, taking the time to savor the anticipation of seeing every lovely inch of her body. For a moment, he was completely spellbound by the beauty that lay before him. Her cheeks flushed; eyes glowing with lustful anticipation in the moonlight, and her body showing signs of eagerness as well with her erect nipples. She was beautiful, and she was _ his _. Even after all the time they had been together so far, this realization never ceased to amaze Aster.

It wasn’t until he heard Alexis let out a slight whine of impatience that Aster came out of his trance. The now almost-painful stiffness of his throbbing cock and Alexis’ legs now wrapped firmly around his waist brought Aster back to the task at hand. He slowly lowered himself into his lover, relishing in the feeling of the soft, silky wetness as the walls squeezed his cock. He sighed in contentment. It felt as if his cock was getting a massage from the gentle pressure of the walls enveloping it.

Aster started to slowly thrust into Alexis. He started by pulling back just the tiniest bit, and then gradually going back further each time he thrust out until only the tip of his cock touched inside her sopping wet folds.

“Mmm… Uhhh… You’re so good, Aster. So, so good. Every single time…” Alexis moaned in a blissful daze of pleasure. This was slow, sensuous lovemaking. And she was relishing every _ second _of it.

“Oh, yeaah… You feel amazing, baby. God, I don’t want this to end!” Aster groaned lustfully. He stared down at the point where their bodies connected, feeling his lust and desire build up even more at the sight of the physical act of them expressing their love to each other.

Eventually, Aster’s thrusts picked up the pace a little bit more. He was still trying to move slowly, but at the same time, his strokes were hard and powerful. Soon, the noises of wet squelching and occasional smacks of their skin hitting each other invaded the night. They found their rhythm together as Alexis started moving her hips in time with Aster’s, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Uh, Aster! Harder! Right there! Yes! Ngh~!” Alexis urged her boyfriend on, her heels digging into him. Her nails raked down Aster’s back, earning her a grunt of approval from him.

“Mm-hm~ That’s right. Show me that you like this, baby. That you like me fucking you so hard. Ungh!” Aster grunted and groaned erotically in-between his lewd words, his pounding growing steadily faster.

“Aaah, Aster! Oh god! Don’t stop; keep going! Uhhh~!” Alexis moaned in excitement as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Aster increased the speed of his thrusts until he was drilling into his lover with reckless abandon. The lounge chair clanked loudly against the ground as it jolted from the force of the two lovers now fucking each other senseless to achieve their release. By now, the only noises Aster could manage to make were shallow pants and gasps among his heavy breathing as he drove them closer to the edge.

“Oh! Aster, I’m going to- Oh, yes! Uhh! Yes, yes, yes~! HNNNGH~!” Alexis screamed and moaned in utter ecstasy as she felt her climax started to hit. Aster was still relentlessly pummeling inside of her, hitting all the right spots at once. She could feel his throbbing cock swelling up against her tight, wet pussy like a bomb about to explode.

“Oh, god! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Come for me, baby! Just like that! Unnghh~!!” Aster growled in excitement. 

Aster felt Alexis’ walls clench around his cock, milking it out for all it was worth. When Alexis came, she arched her back and let out a piercing shriek of absolute ecstasy. It was that special, high-pitched orgasm scream of hers that always turned Aster on so much at the end. It was always enough to pull that last trigger for him. With one final, slamming thrust of his hips, he came hard inside his lover, ejaculating until there wasn’t a drop of his lust left inside of him. Streams of his white, filmy semen squirted out in a relentless barrage against her womb. Eventually, whatever liquid couldn’t be contained spilled out of Alexis’ pussy and stained the cushioned lounge chair underneath them.

Once their orgasm had ended, it took Aster and Alexis a good few minutes to recover from the exertion of their lovemaking. Once his breathing had returned to normal, Aster started to slowly pull out, only to feel Alexis tighten her legs around him.

“Please, don’t pull out yet, Aster. I just want to feel you with me for a little longer.” Alexis pleaded softly. For her, feeling Aster inside of her wasn’t just about the physical pleasure of sex itself. It was also about being both physically and emotionally connected to each other as much as they possibly could. The feelings of absolute trust and love they had for each other culminated in the act itself. He was the only one she could ever give herself completely to like this, and she wanted to experience that feeling for just a bit longer.

“Hmm, I certainly don’t have a problem with that… We got plenty of time, after all.” Aster agreed slyly.

“Indeed, we do. Happy Valentine’s Day, Aster. I love you.” Alexis murmured softly as she snuggled into her lover’s embrace.

“I love you too, my princess.” Aster whispered gently into Alexis’ ear.


	10. Chapter 10

The busy New York City streets glided past the windows of the car as Aster drove by. He and Alexis were both in the US for his upcoming Pro League matches and had decided to take a tour around the city the day before they started. From all his time in the country on tour and the fact that he even owned property of his own here in the city, Aster had acquired his own driver’s license not too long ago for use in the states. However, since he wasn’t always there too often (and the fact that owning a car in New York City was a  _ huge  _ pain), the car they were currently using was only a rental car.

While Alexis thoroughly enjoyed their sightseeing in the city with walking around to shop and visit restaurants, she found out that travelling in the car with Aster was an entirely different matter. She never would have thought that Aster Phoenix was a nervous driver, but that was exactly what he was. Whether it came to passing other drivers, changing lanes, parallel parking, or just about anything else, he made his frustrations very clear in more ways than one.

“This guy is on my tail! Doesn’t he understand that I am at the speed limit and  _ can’t  _ go any faster here!?” Aster complained.

“Try to calm down, Aster. Just because he’s close behind you doesn’t necessarily mean that he is going to hit you.” Alexis tried to reason.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one driving…” Aster said somewhat sulkily.

“That’s true. But getting yourself worked up like this won’t help you either.” Alexis pointed out.

Aster didn’t answer Alexis, but he at least seemed to be done arguing with her for the moment.

A few minutes later, Aster spoke up again. “C’mon! I need to get over! Let me pass you!” He ranted at the sight of the driver ahead of him.

“He can’t hear you.” Alexis stated flatly.

“I  _ know  _ that! I need to do this to concentrate!” Aster insisted.

“Can you at least  _ try  _ to do it in your head, then? You make me nervous when you do this and it’s just annoying. It’s not the end of the world if you can’t pass him up.” Alexis said. She was starting to get fed up with her boyfriend’s attitude on the road today.

“Hey, no backseat driving!” Aster said in irritation.

Grumbling to herself, Alexis took to staring out the passenger side window while trying to tune out Aster’s complaints. For a while, she was able to block out the vague mutterings of things like, “Why do you even have your signal on!?” and, “Can I go now? Thank you!”. But once they got to the next light, things got ugly again.

“It’s green already! C’mon! MOVE!” Aster practically shouted, breaking Alexis out of her daze. He then honked the car horn in annoyance.

Once they were able to get moving again, Aster stole a quick glance over to Alexis and took in her startled expression. “Sorry about that.” He apologized guiltily.

“Oh, um, no. It’s okay. What that guy was doing was actually pretty annoying.” Alexis admitted in a subdued tone.

Once they hit the next red light, Aster started to look nervous again. Alexis decided that it was time to do something to distract him a bit.

“Aster, it’s okay. Just try to relax.” Alexis said in a soothing tone. She reached over and placed her hand on Aster’s lap, going further down south until it was placed directly on the most sensitive part of his anatomy.

“Alexis, what are you- Agh…” Aster groaned in pleasure at the feeling of his girlfriend gently groping his extremity. The barrier of clothing was the only thing between it and the skin of her hand.

“Feeling more relaxed now?” Alexis asked slyly.

“Alexis, I’m driving. I can’t think like this…” Aster managed to get out between the sensation that was threatening to take over.

“Not right now you’re not. So, just enjoy yourself, Aster…” Alexis said in a soft, seductive tone.

As soon as the light changed to green, Alexis released her hold on Aster. But every time they stopped at a red light; she would resume fondling him. She stroked, squeezed, and rubbed, changing the movements and grip of her hand by the moment. With every touch, his breathing grew more ragged and he let out more soft groans of bliss.

“Oh, my god… I am  _ so  _ getting back at you for this as soon as we get home! Hrngh!” Aster exclaimed. By now, Alexis had loosened his belt and put her hand in his pants. His erection was growing larger by the second and he couldn’t think of anything else besides relieving himself from the pressure that had built up.

Xxx

Once they had made it back home, Aster didn’t even wait until they were inside to fulfill his promise to Alexis. As soon as he had parked in the driveway, he unbuckled his seat belt and went straight into action. Climbing into the passenger side, he positioned himself so that he was on top of Alexis and started kissing her urgently.

“You have been one  _ very  _ bad girl today. Do you know what that means? It means that I get first pick of where I want to have you, right here and right now.” Aster said in a low, seductive voice.

“Mmm… Wait, Aster. Let me start this off first.” Alexis said breathlessly in-between kisses. She motioned for him to sit down in the passenger seat instead.

With some difficulty, Alexis and Aster managed to undress themselves and switch places. Luckily, the vehicle was built to have a little more space than usual. Now, with Aster sitting down in the passenger seat, Alexis positioned herself above him.

With Aster’s hands secured on Alexis’ waist to help aid her movements and her arms wrapped around him, she started riding him. She went slowly at first, her tight, wet folds sinking down and then raising up over his cock. After the rough drive back home, the ride they were engaging in now was absolute heaven for them.

“Uhhn… Aster, you’re so hard. Oh, yes…” Alexis moaned in utter contentment as she continually came down to squeeze her lover’s shaft.

“God, I needed this… You are so good, baby. Keep working those hips for me.” Aster commanded in a sexy whisper. He started to thrust upwards into Alexis, going in further a little at a time.

Aster’s hands roamed up Alexis’ body. He slowly stroked upwards along the curves of her waist in a sensual gesture until his hands reached her chest. Then, he started firmly massaging her breasts, relishing the way his fingers glided seamlessly across the silky-smooth skin. He traced his fingertips lightly across her nipples with feather-light touches, which then turned into tweaks and pinches. This caused Alexis’ whines and moans to increase in intensity and volume.

“Ngh~! Uh, Aster! I-I can’t… I need- Uhh!” Alexis moaned in excitement.

“What? What do you need, Alexis?” Aster asked in a sultry whisper. His hands were now slowly kneading the soft globes of her bottom in a steady rhythm, bringing on soft gasps of pleasure from his lover.

“I need us to go faster… Nngh~!” Alexis whined.

They quickened their pace. Alexis started bouncing up and down on Aster’s cock, tilting her head back to give loud cries of ecstasy every so often. Meanwhile, Aster grunted lustfully as his thrusts got harder and faster as he buried his cock further inside the almost suffocating tightness of the squishy, wet walls. Wet slapping and sloshing sounds rang throughout the car, blending in nicely with the erotic moans and grunts from the couple.

“Aaah… Aster, I can’t keep this up. I’m sorry…” Alexis said exhaustively as she collapsed on his lap.

“Mmm… Then let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.” Aster suggested. He nodded subtly towards the backseat.

Alexis giggled lightly at her boyfriend’s suggestion. “I thought you said no backseat driving?” She teased playfully.

“It’s fine since  _ I’m  _ the one who is going to be doing the driving.” Aster said mischievously.

Once they had both managed to climb over to the backseat of the car, Aster and Alexis got into position with him on top of her. Aster sighed in relief as he once again felt the familiar softness of the walls enveloping his cock. He leaned down for a soft, sensual kiss, their tongues stroking each other gently. Alexis moaned hotly into Aster’s mouth, urging him to get down to business. Aster ended the kiss and then started driving into her pussy.

“Uhhh! Ahhn! Fuck me harder, Aster! You’re so good!” Alexis moaned ecstatically. Each slamming thrust of her lover’s hips caused a jolt of pleasure inside of her until it felt as if her soaked walls were vibrating from the force of them.

By now, Aster was so focused on the exertion and pleasure from the speed of his thrusts that he couldn’t form a proper response with words. The only sounds that could be heard from him were his steady panting and the occasional appreciative grunt. They were going so fast now that the car itself had begun to shake from their movements.

“Oh, god! Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ! I’m going to come! I’m going to- Uhhn~! UHHH!” Alexis screamed and moaned in ecstasy. Wave after wave of pure unadulterated pleasure crashed against her walls as she felt her climax hit, spilling hot liquid onto the backseat.

“Oh, fuck yes! Come with me baby, just like that! Ungh~! RRNNGH~!” Aster growled loudly in satisfaction he finally came. His cock had swelled up to its limit and finally had to let loose from the pressure that had steadily been building up. He blew his load of thick strings of semen against Alexis’ womb until he was completely emptied out, spent and satisfied until the next glorious encounter between them would take place.

After taking a minute to calm their rapid breathing from the incredible orgasm they had just experienced, Aster and Alexis released each other. Aster pulled his cock out slowly and helped Alexis up into a sitting position next to him.

“Well, I guess that could help me to calm down on the road knowing how worth it it will be once we get back!” Aster joked.

“I don’t know, Aster. I might not always have the energy for this kind of experience every time we come back from somewhere for the day…” Alexis admitted, still feeling dazed from the experience.

Aster chuckled at his girlfriend’s reaction. “Oh. Did I wear you out?” He asked amusedly.

“Maybe. But what are we going to do about  _ this _ ? This is a rental car, remember?” Alexis reminded Aster as she pointed to the mess they had left on the seats. The car smelled like sex along with the seats being soaked with sweat and other fluids from their steamy escapade.

“Hmm, I see what you mean. Guess we can’t always go crazy like this. But it’s worth it at least once in a while.” Aster said with a mischievous grin.

Alexis could only smile and shake her head slightly at Aster’s response. He was incorrigible at times. But it was just one of the many things that she loved about him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
